


Someone To Watch Over Me

by AttackoftheDarkCurses



Series: Attack's Trope-y HEAs [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Caretaking, F/M, Flagrant Misuse of AI, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Kylo Watches Too Many Rom-Coms, Kylo Will Make Sure Of It, Kylo is AI Alexa, Kylo is a Reylo, Locked In, Matchmaking, Only One Bed, Pining, Programmer!Ben, Rey Won't Be Alone This Christmas, Smut, Terms and Conditions WILL Apply, This is Softer than it sounds I promise, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/pseuds/AttackoftheDarkCurses
Summary: When Rey is gifted a state-of-the-art all-house AI to beta-test, she never expected "Kylo" to become her best friend, and she never expected him do anything within his power to give her the winter holiday she's always wanted.Ben probably should have included more error handling while designing his new AI.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Attack's Trope-y HEAs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567354
Comments: 877
Kudos: 2338
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpiaHarpyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts).



> This is based on an amazing [prompt](https://twitter.com/Trixie_Ren/status/1200820096215597059?s=20) from Trixie!
> 
> For HarpiaHarpyja: I never guessed I'd be writing a fic like this, but I'm so glad you suggested it--it's been really fun to write! Thank you for being a bit of an enabler (in the best way), and for being such a gift to our discord and the fandom <3 I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

She needs to learn how to tell Leia _no._

That much is clear, as Rey watches the Resistance tech and her boss's genius programmer son bustle about her home, setting the system up. The tech, a rather short Asian woman with a cute bob and a friendly demeanor, isn't someone she minds having in her home—the woman seems respectful and kind, understanding, even. She seems to get that this situation is a little weird and not at all what Rey had planned for her Saturday.

The stupidly handsome genius programmer guy is another story. She tries not to watch the way he keeps pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

His name is Ben, per Leia's email. At least she assumes that's who he is. After an entire hour in her house, he hasn't bothered to introduce himself. He's only walked around, pointing out various places for sensors or speakers or whatever the hell this system requires. The family resemblance is intense—he inherited the warm brown eyes she knows well, and the healthy head of wavy hair, though she's not entirely sure where the height or sullen attitude came from. Maybe his father? Rey's not met him, yet.

As yet _another_ one of her bookcases gets moved without her permission and three of her non-fragile Christmas ornaments fall to the floor, Rey sighs, and decides to leave for the privacy of her bedroom before she starts yelling at someone. When she arrives in the softly lit room and drops back onto her carefully made white-linen'd bed, she groans. The white quilt under her is patterned with cobalt swirls, and her eyes trace them as she tries to focus on not being annoyed by her unwelcome guests. She takes out her phone, rereading Leia's email to remind herself this isn't a form of punishment.

* * *

From: Leia Organa < lorgana@resistance.com >

Sent: December 6, 2019 9:28 AM

To: Rey Niima < rniima@resistance.com >

Subject: Thank You

_Rey,_

_Perhaps it's early, but I want to wish you a Happy Holidays. You've been a wonderful new addition to our team this year, and I'd like the opportunity to show my appreciation. I believe you know by now that Resistance is moving toward the late testing stages for our All-House AI (official name pending), and if you are willing, I want to gift you a prototype._

_If you agree, my son Ben and one of our technicians (I believe he'll be bringing Rose, one of our best), will arrive tomorrow to install Kylo. You will be one of only three, including Ben, to receive the full-house version._

_Kylo is still learning and you may need to be patient, but if the system works as intended, Kylo will adapt to your needs. I believe you will find the system exceptionally helpful, and once we get closer to releasing the full version to the public, we can discuss possible stock options or products you may want as payment for your feedback on Kylo._

_Again, I can't thank you enough for being an exceptional assistant. I value your feedback on this product, and I hope Kylo proves helpful to you. This system is meant to make your life easier and give you what you need._

_Sincerely,_

_Leia Organa_

* * *

Give her what she needs?

Rey snorts. She's sure the system will be useful, but _she_ doesn't even know what she needs. How can _Kylo?_

The large, plush surface of her bed draws her in and keeps her there, even in the middle of the day, as it so often does. Since she accepted this job at Resistance, with a generous and unexpected signing bonus, she's been able to afford things she once thought of as frivolous luxuries—things like a quality King-sized bed, or a TV, or a fridge full of food and a drawer full of spices. Her body might still be adjusting to all the new comforts. Every time she rests on this bed, she passes out.

The only thing that could make it cozier is if…

She must fall asleep to the thought of a warm embrace, because the next thing she knows, there's a knock on her bedroom door waking her up. Rey jumps out of bed, alarmed that she left two relative strangers to wander around her house.

It's Rose, waiting for her. The woman gives her a sympathetic smile, maybe even a little apologetic, and that's when Rey realizes she's been out for almost four hours—they've been setting things up for over half the day.

"We're finally done," Rose sighs, brushing her soft waves back behind one ear. "Do you mind if I show you everything before I go? Ben just left after we got Kylo running, but I wanted to stick around to show you how to get started, and I think you should know the extent of the system."

Rey nods. "That'd be great. I appreciate it. Sorry you had to spend your Saturday doing this."

"Leia made it worth my while," she winks. "I'm testing the system out, too. You, me, and Ben are the beta testers. Cool, right?" Rose must notice her hesitate, because she tilts her head out toward the living room and adds, "Come on, I'll show you. Give it a week and Kylo will be your best friend."

Rey's doubtful, but shrugs and follows the woman. Halfway to their destination, Rose shoves a clipboard in her direction, stacked with what seem to be dense legal documents. "You'll want to read through that. Gwen from legal prepped these docs and they're not exactly standard since this is kind of a first for Resistance, having three employees beta test such a potentially invasive technology. She flagged the spots you need to initial, and then you need to sign on the last page."

Rose leans against the back of Rey's cream colored couch, a decorating choice that seemed smart in the store and moronic the first time she almost spilled wine on it. "Ben and I signed ours, obviously, but…" she winces. "I should have had you sign it before we set everything up."

Her eyes glaze over within a paragraph. She glances up, already feeling the incoming headache, and studies Rose as the woman checks something on her phone. With a sigh, Rey asks, "You said you signed this? So you have this set up at your place?"

"Yeah, mine went in on Tuesday. Kylo's a godsend. I got the same set-up as you—full house, minus my bedroom and bathroom, for obvious reasons."

"Mm. And you trust this thing? Like, no Terminator-nonsense?"

Rose stares at her for a second, and then snorts. "Kylo's about as threatening as a helpful assistant who never needs to sleep."

Rey takes one more tired look at the small forest of paper in her hands and rifles through it, catching a phrase here or there— _terms and conditions_ this, _personally identifiable information_ that—and with a few flicks of a pen to initial five spots, plus scribbling her messy signature on the last page, she's done. Rose seems like a normal person who wouldn't have installed the next Robo-Cop into her home, and Rey doubts Leia would have gifted that to her favorite employees, let alone her own son.

As she hands the clipboard over, Rose frowns. "You really don't want to read this? Did you already read through the copy we emailed?"

"I didn't, but I will." _No she won't._

Rose's eyebrows go up, but after a moment she shrugs. "Let me show you what we did. Then I'll introduce you to him."

For the next twenty minutes, they walk from room to room, throughout her single-story home. There are little cameras in every room that isn't a bedroom or bathroom, which is… creepy, but Rose explains, "If someone manages to get past the window or door security, though that seems unlikely, Kylo can identify strangers you haven't introduced him to and alert you, or you can request that he just jump ahead to calling the police in a situation like that."

The feature quells the creep factor just a little.

When they get to Rey's kitchen—her pride and joy, renovated upon her move in to match her preferences for creamy whites and sunny yellows mixed with cherry hardwood cabinets—Rose puts the clipboard down and leans against a counter, crossing her arms. She smiles. "Your system was the easiest to install since you already had Alexa controlling the basics, like your locks, lighting and home temperature. Ben didn't have any of that." She scoffs, adding conspiratorially, "For such a nerd he's really weirded out by this stuff. You'd think since he created it, that it'd be all throughout his house, but the guy won't even wear a Fitbit."

"That was the guy who was here earlier, right?" she asks, trying not to seem too interested. "Leia's son?"

Rose hums in confirmation, but doesn't offer any more information. Instead, she grabs a tablet off the kitchen island and taps away at it. "So you can ask Kylo to do… pretty much anything, but the tablet’s good for if you feel like changing any of the settings, like the temperature. Kylo can handle that but you can change it here, too. I leave mine in my bedroom since he's not set up in there."

"So Kylo sort of goes beyond what I had Alexa set up for, right? How so, exactly?"

"Ooh, this is the cool part," Rose grins, as if she's been expecting this question. "Kylo _learns."_

"How so?"

Rose purses her lips, considering it. "Well, think of your weekly grocery list. Or bi-weekly, or whatever. With Alexa, you can ask her to add stuff to your list, right?" Upon Rey's nod—the grocery list ability must be one of her favorites—Rose continues, "It's helpful, but what Alexa can't do is accurately predict what you might need unless you already know you need it."

At that, Rey frowns. "And Kylo _can?"_

"Yep. Since you have a smart fridge, Kylo can track what you buy and when you buy it. If you choose, Kylo can even take a look at which nutrients might be missing from your diet. Think of him like an amazing roommate who lives to serve you, or maybe… a live-in PA. If you talk to him, he'll get to know you. Give you advice, even, if you ask."

"Wow," she breathes. "Wow, he sounds—" Rey pauses then, huffing a laugh. "Sorry, I just realized we keep referring to an A.I. as _he._ Does Kylo actually have a pronoun preference?"

"I honestly don't know," Rose shrugs. "I try not to think too hard about it, but Kylo's voice is masculine, so I've been calling him _he._ When I asked him what was appropriate and what he preferred, he asked what my definition of gender was and I decided that massive conversation wasn't one I wanted to have with a computer."

"Fair."

"Mm. Okay, so…" Rose hesitates, scanning over the documents. She glances up to Rey with a smile. "I think we're all set. The email you received with a copy of this document has the number you can call if you run into any issues with Kylo, but unless you have questions for me, we're good."

As pleasant as the woman's been, Rey's kind of relieved to have her house back to herself. Well… herself _and_ Kylo. She follows Rose out through her living room and stops at the door while Rose pulls on a heavy winter coat, boots, and mittens.

Rose cringes as she looks out the windowed front door. "Still snowing. Great."

"I know," she sighs. "It's not supposed to let up until Monday. I'm already looking forward to the snow day."

"Me too. I think Kylo's going to talk me through making a souffle."

Rey's eyes widen. "He can do that?"

"Oh, honey," Rose laughs. "You're going to love him. Trust me. You can ask him to do anything. Worse case scenario, he tells you he can't. But so far he's already optimized my diet, dropped the cost of my groceries by comparing prices he found online and sending coupons to my phone, and I haven't received a single spammy email since I asked him to set up filters. Hell, he even read me to bed last night."

"Oh, shit," she mutters. This _definitely_ isn't a form of punishment, then.

Rose laughs again at her reaction, and opens the door, heading out with a wave.

"Wait! Didn't you say you'd introduce me to him? How do I… uh. Turn it on?"

The woman turns back, quirking an eyebrow. "He's already on. Just talk to him. Say _hi._ Thanks to the voice sample you submitted, he already knows your voice—the only reason he didn't respond to anything we said was because he could tell we weren't talking to him. Your Kylo will only respond to you, or anyone you specifically set as a user."

"Oh."

He's already listening, then. It's a little creepy. Maybe _really_ creepy.

"Thanks," Rey says, a little uneasily.

Rose smiles, waves, and shuts the door behind her.

And Rey is left in a house, alone. Except… maybe she's not alone.

She turns back to her living room, biting her lip. Cautiously, she says, "Hello? Kylo? Are you… on?"

The voice is nothing like she expects. She expected something like the older GPS devices people used to use before smart phones were more common, something a little robotic, maybe. Instead, the voice that greets her is low and soothing, like the sort that should narrate an audiobook.

"Nice to meet you, Rey."

Her back bumps against her front door. "You… you know my name?"

Unless she's imagining things, Kylo lets out a soft laugh. But that can't be right. "I do know your name, Rey." The voice lowers, just a hint. "Would you prefer I call you something else?"

She blinks. It takes her a moment to place what's got her in a tizzy. It's his _voice._ Kylo—or, rather, whoever _voiced_ Kylo—would be better served creating erotic audiobooks than making her grocery lists.

"Rey?" he asks again, voice soft, and just a little rough at the edges. "Would you prefer I call you something else?"

"No," she murmurs. "No, Rey's good."

"Good," he echoes. "Do you have questions about how to use me? Is there anything you'd like me to do?" He pauses. "How can I better service you?"

_Use me. Service you._

Rey bites her lips closed. This stupid system is a walking, talking innuendo, and it doesn't even have legs. Then she groans, because she's literally getting turned on by the voice of an AI. Advanced Alexa is making her wet.

She _really_ needs to get laid.

Rey clears her throat. May as well put Kylo to the test. "Probably a long shot, but are there any local sex shops that do delivery? Like, same day delivery?"

Without missing a beat, Kylo replies, "Let me do a search." Within ten seconds he comes back with, "Yes. One, but they charge a delivery fee. Would you like me to find out if they sell a particular product?"

She pauses. How much can he do? Curiously, she asks, "Can you… find out which of their vibrating toys sells the best? Something with g-spot stimulation?" Her cheeks burn, but what the hell? He's just an AI. "Rechargeable, silicone if possible?"

Kylo doesn't respond for a moment, but then says, "I've found multiple items that fit your specifications. Would you like recommendations?"

"How the hell would you know what to recommend?" she asks with a laugh. "Do _you_ use sex toys?"

"I do not," Kylo answers, predictably. "I'm able to consult a resource that will assist me in recommending which item you might prefer."

That means he'll just check another site or two and cross-check ratings, which makes sense. She shrugs. "Sure. Consult your resource or whatever and order something good. If they take tips for delivery, add it in. Keep it at a reasonable cost and charge it to my Amex."

She's being purposely vague. It's a test—she's curious to see what Kylo considers a _reasonable cost_ , what he considers a decent tip, and, maybe more importantly, she's deeply curious to see how successful he is at picking something.

It takes a minute or two, but he comes back with, "Your product has been ordered, Rey. Is there anything else you need?"

"Huh." Slowly, she grins. "No, thank you."

Maybe this AI thing won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom  
  
 **Today** 7:28 PM  
Did you vet this employee who’s beta testing?  
Not Rose. The other one. Rey Niima.  
 **Read** 7:29 PM So you DO know how to text your mother.  
Now that I have your attention, can we expect you for lunch tomorrow?  
Sorry, mom. I’m busy with Kylo. He’s being very tested right now.  
Which is why I’m texting. Did you vet her?  
 **Read** 7:31 PM

Mom  
  
Benny, why would I need to “vet” my PA?  
She’s misusing Kylo. Severely. Company funds, too.  
 **Read** 7:33 PM I’m sure that’s not true. She’s a wonderful young woman. She would never misuse state of the art technology.  
Really. Tonight she asked Kylo for advice about sex toys. And then she had him order one. With delivery.  
 **Read** 7:34 PM Ah. Well, did Kylo perform as expected?  
He pinged me. He needed help narrowing down options.  
 **Read** 7:36 PM

Mom  
  
Please tell me that’s not why you texted. Son, you know I love you but this might be pushing it.  
 **Today** 7:37 PM  
Benny? Still there?  
Yeah. Just needed to ask my Kylo if he can perform mind wipes. He can’t.  
 **Read** 7:39 PM Don’t be so silly. Women have needs, Ben. It’s perfectly natural.  
I just don’t think I should be helping you narrow down sex toys for my PA.  
Does that sound like something *I* should be doing?

Mom  
  
Mom, your PA just spent a LOT of company funds on a very expensive personal product AND misused Kylo in the process.  
 **Read** 7:44 PM If Kylo pinged you for help, why did you help him pick something very expensive?  
Couldn’t you have pointed him toward something mid-range?  
Benny?  
Benny, I know you’re getting my messages, I can see the read receipts.  
 **Today** 9:54 PM  
Rey’s very pretty, isn’t she?  
I’m not sure what you mean.  
 **Read** 9:55 PM Of course, dear.

* * *

"Oh, shit," she breathes, frowning at her open fridge.

The brownie batter isn't even complete, and Kaydel's due to arrive for a girl's night in a little under an hour, something that's become less frequent since she and her partner adopted little Temiri. He's adorable, beyond sweet, but Rey would be lying if she didn't say she missed her old college friend.

She winces. It's freezing out and even if she was heartless enough to order it, any grocery delivery wouldn't arrive with eggs in the next ten minutes.

"Hey Kylo? Is there a decent substitute for eggs? Like in baking?" Rey pauses, adding, "While we're at it, can you put almond milk on my grocery list?"

As it has for the past week, his voice cuts through the silence of her home smoothly, like a hot spoon scoops through creamy ice cream. "Hello, Rey. There are a few possible substitutions. May I ask what you're baking?"

"Brownies? The gooey kind."

His response is immediate. "Per egg, substitute a mix of one-fourth cup unsweetened applesauce and one-half teaspoon baking powder. Do you require these ingredients?"

"Applesauce… baking powder…" she mutters, rummaging through the cabinet where she keeps the dry goods and baking supplies. "No, I've got them. Thanks, Kylo."

She hasn't figured out yet whether she needs to thank him for things since he literally exists to help her, but it feels rude not to.

Halfway through mixing the egg substitute, Kylo speaks up again. It's more like a murmur than anything, which is so distracting she accidentally pours three eggs worth of baking powder in. "If you'd like me to communicate with your refrigerator, I can ensure regular grocery deliveries that will keep your fridge stocked with every item you need."

Rey snorts and tries to ignore the fact that the voice for a stupid _AI_ is giving her goosebumps. "I do have a grocery budget, Kylo. Don't get me wrong, that sounds convenient, and I _do_ spend a good deal on food, but with my luck you'd have me drowning in food. My Amex can't handle that."

"It's possible you've misunderstood," he replies. It's almost as though he's carefully choosing his words to avoid offending her which is both nice and a little weird. "Any charges incurred through my actions are company expenses as part of beta testing."

At that, she pauses. It's not that he's said anything particularly odd, but something's tugging at the back of her mind. A moment later, the mixing spoon in her hand clatters to the kitchen counter. Her eyes go wide.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but—but—are you..." She stops, taking a deep breath, and collects her thoughts. "Kylo," she grinds out, "Are you telling me Resistance paid for me to get a vibrator delivered here? I thought I told you to charge that to my Amex!"

"Any charges incurred through my actions are company expenses," he repeats plainly. "The details of this are outlined on page thirty-six of the terms and conditions presented to you as part of this beta testing. Would you like me to request a copy for your perusal?"

"Oh my god."

Somehow the worst part is that, for whatever reason, Kylo ordered her something absurdly expensive, at least by her standards. Rey almost passed out when she saw the receipt on the delivery information, but apparently she missed the payment account information.

"Was the item not to your satisfaction?"

A laugh at the unintentional innuendo bubbles out of her. "Oh no, it was definitely… satisfactory. At least four or five times."

"I'm afraid I don't understand the concern," Kylo replies. "Would you like me to report the item as satisfactory, or would you prefer I take a different course of action in the case of similar future requests?"

Rey covers her face with her hands, trying not to get frustrated with the thing. "It was beyond satisfactory, trust me, but in the future, I'd prefer you didn't charge the cost of expensive sex toys to my boss."

"Per the terms of the agreement, I am unable to charge expenses to any other account. I will report the interaction as _beyond satisfactory."_

For a minute she considers emailing Leia to apologize profusely, but then she remembers Kaydel will arrive soon. She turns back to the mixing bowl, groaning. "Can you put music on or something? I don't care what. And..." There's a chance she'll regret this, but _technically_ she is supposed to be testing Kylo out. "And fine, you can take over grocery stuff. Go ahead."

"Moving forward, you'll receive regular emails with grocery lists and information on scheduled grocery deliveries," he announces, sounding oddly happy about that. "I will consult resources to assist me with your music request."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," she sighs. "I'm sure Spotify will just play more Camila Cabello or something."

It takes a few minutes, but then something soft and maybe a _little_ dramatic—in a sweeping way—starts playing. It's beautiful, but nothing like what Spotify would recommend for her. Rey frowns up at her ceiling, as though that's where Kylo is.

"Kylo. What the hell is this?"

He speaks just loud enough for her to hear him over the music. "The song is _Ashes of Eden,_ by the band Breaking Benjamin. It was released on May third in the year twenty—"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupts. "I get it, I just mean _why are you playing it?_ What made you pick this? I've never heard this band in my life, there's no way Spotify picked this."

"I consulted my resource."

Sometimes talking with Kylo is about as helpful as talking to a brick wall, or worse, a brick wall that repeats useless information.

She sighs. "Fine. What's your resource?"

"Per the terms and conditions, page fifteen, sub-paragraph two, sentence six—"

Rey's groan interrupts him. "Forget it. I know, I know, I should have read the stupid document, should have asked more questions. Fine. You aren't like, selling my information or shit like that, right?"

"That would be against the terms and conditions," he replies, sounding very serious. "It would also be against my programming. I am unable to sell your information or disclose it to any persons not listed in the—"

"Terms and conditions?"

"That's correct."

Rey gives another tired sigh. The music is actually pretty nice, and it's not worth the argument, so she doesn't bother.

Maybe ten minutes later, she's pouring brownie batter into a buttered and floured baking dish, ignoring how there's less batter than there should be (it's possible she skipped lunch). She slides it into the oven, and then stands, huffing as she rests her hands on her hips.

"Dessert's all set," she mumbles, "So… dinner. Hey, Kylo, did Kaydel text me back? If she wants sushi I'm going to need to order soon, they take forever to deliver."

He doesn't respond right way, but when he does, his voice is almost sympathetic. Either he's actually feeling bad for her, which seems improbable, or she's imagining things. "I checked your phone for new text messages. The first is from your cellphone provider, indicating a bill due shortly on December seventeenth. The second is from Kaydel. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Did she pick a place to order from?"

Kylo pauses again. "I'll read her message to you. 'Hey hun, sorry I'm canceling again but Tem's not feeling well and I don't want to leave him with a sitter. Rain check?'" He stops, and asks, "Would you like me to reply?"

There's a sinking feeling in her chest.

_Canceling again. Rain check._

Except there won't be a rain check. There never is. Not with Kaydel, not with Finn or Poe—neither of whom she's seen in the months since their wedding. Not with anyone, apparently. Her phone is littered with "We should hang soon!" messages from people who, when push comes to shove, will inevitably cancel on her in favor of other things.

And she gets it. She does. Tem's sick, Finn and Poe are blissfully happy and so busy with the new house and remodeling and Finn's new job and she _gets it._

She just wishes it didn't hurt.

Kylo speaks up again, interrupting her melancholy mood. "Rey, would you like me to reply?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure," she sighs. "Just say… 'No worries, rain check. Hope Tem feels better soon.'"

Rey hugs her arms around herself and closes her eyes, trying not to let the sinking, overwhelming loneliness overtake her. There's a feeling of resignation that sets in when she murmurs, "Hey Kylo, can you put in my usual order at Maz's? For delivery. And uh. Are there any liquor stores around that deliver?"

"There are two," he replies. "Previously you have ordered the same entrée at Maz's, but there are inconsistencies with the orders. Is your usual the order with breadsticks, or the order with the side salad?"

"Breadsticks, please. And for the liquor stores, if one of them is that place around the corner, order from there. Any red wine is good. Just one bottle, two if there's a minimum purchase amount."

"If needed, may I consult my resources for assistance?"

The most she can come up with is a half-hearted shrug. "Sure."

She can apologize to Leia for all these expenses on Monday. Maybe even request they come out of her paycheck, but Leia will undoubtedly laugh at that.

Rey walks into the living room, slumping onto her couch, and curls her legs up underneath her as she turns on her TV and clicks through her options on Netflix. After a few minutes she's come to the disappointing conclusion that she's having another girls night-in alone… unless, of course, she considers Kylo company.

It's a little sad, but she's supposed to be talking with him. That's the whole point of this beta testing—Kylo's supposed to be interacting with a human, learning how to better communicate.

He interrupts her thoughts, "Your orders have been placed, Rey."

"Thanks, Kylo." She hesitates, wondering how pitiful this is, but finally asks, "Hey, can we… hang out, tonight? Like, talk?"

His response is immediate. "Of course. What would you like to discuss?"

* * *

Rey's halfway through what she's pretty sure is a very expensive bottle of red wine when she rests back on her couch, laying down while carefully holding the bottle so it won't spill. She's paused _Dirty Dancing_ —the half a bottle of wine now in her system has given her the nerve to try to have a proper conversation with Kylo.

So far, this evening, they've only discussed very simple things. To the surprise of nobody, Kylo doesn't have a favorite color, he has no siblings, and when she asked him to describe himself with three words… well, that was a mistake, because it became a lesson on artificial intelligence.

Rey stares up at the ceiling. Her head is fuzzy with wine, but instead of the happy, giggly tipsy feeling she was hoping for tonight, she's gone more in the thoughtful, possibly sad-tipsy direction.

If she talks to Kylo, _really_ talks to Kylo, it's sort of like talking to herself, right?

"Do you celebrate holidays?" she asks. "Like. I know you're… new. You're kinda new, right? So you probably didn't… exist? Did you exist this time last year?"

That smooth, comforting voice washes over her beautifully. "Philosophically, existence is defined in many ways, but my current software version is recent. I do not celebrate holidays, but I have extensive knowledge of—"

"I don't either," she whispers, ignoring the rest of what he's saying. "I don't celebrate holidays. Everyone I'd celebrate with always has someone they'd prefer to be with over me. They have family parties, they go home all nervous to introduce their new boyfriend or girlfriend, they… " Her voice softens. "I'm never anyone's first choice, am I? Nobody ever puts me first, so I'm just… here."

"If I understand, you feel alone? And you would prefer to not be alone?"

The way Kylo says it is so blunt, so lacking in true understanding that most humans would grasp. It's a relief, in a way. It's a reminder that she's not spilling her guts to someone capable of judging her.

"Yeah," she sighs. "That's exactly what I mean."

He responds cryptically. "I understand your request."

Dryly, she asks, "What, are you going to grant my wish?" She takes a long swig of wine, trying not to think of the hangover she'll have in the morning. "You going to get me a tree and decorate it for me? Find me friends and a family and people to celebrate with?" Rey snorts, and adds bitterly, "Sure, Kylo. Go right ahead. Do your worst."

At the thought of all of that, tears prick at her eyes. She sets the bottle down and sniffs. "Actually… can you read to me?" Her voice is quiet, almost so quiet she's not sure he can hear her. She grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and curls up with it. "Can you read me to sleep?"

"What would you like me to read?"

"I don't know," she murmurs, thinking more and more of how she must sound like a sad little child. "Something happy. Something that will make me feel… less sad."

"Of course," he replies dutifully. "I'll consult my resource."

* * *

Miles away, a pinging noise coming from his computer scares Ben awake. He winces, rubbing at his cheek—it has an imprint across it from the odd way he fell asleep, using his keyboard as a pillow. During long months working away at Resistance's new AI, this is his norm. He's not sure he can remember the last time he used an actual pillow. His bedroom might be only ten or fifteen feet away, but somehow it feels less lonely to fall asleep here than in an empty bed.

With a sigh, he grabs the mug next to his computer monitor and chugs the last bit of coffee that's long gone cold.

"Ben? I am in need of assistance," his own voice sounds out. It's still weird as hell that they used his own voice, but it's quite a bit too late to bother changing it. "I pinged—"

"I know, I know." Ben sighs again, running a hand through his hair, cringing at how it's gone lank and greasy with how much time he's spent in front of this damn computer. "I heard, it's what woke me up. What do you need? Please tell me it's not about another sex toy."

Kylo sounds a _lot_ more rested than he is as he replies, "It is not. My current task is as follows: requested by Rey Niima, beta tester number zero-three, location—"

"I know who you're talking about," Ben interrupts, exasperated. "Rose is always specific with her requests, obviously it's Rey. What, she needs more music recommendations? Another suggestion for good wine? Seriously, it's like this woman has no idea what your capabilities are. Just tell me what she requested."

"She requested that I read her to sleep."

Ben frowns. "Oh. That's simple enough. Rose mentioned she uses you for that purpose, so what's the problem? Did she not specify a book?"

"She did not."

"Of course not," Ben groans. "Why would she?" He pauses, and adds preemptively, "Don't try to answer that, it's rhetorical."

That's perhaps Kylo's biggest flaw at the moment—understanding rhetorical questions. That, and sarcasm. Kylo can't grasp either, and if he wasn't the one responsible for essentially teaching the AI these things, Ben might find Kylo's reactions to them hilarious. He's laughably literal.

Ben taps his fingers on his desk, considering the request. "Did she specify anything? I understand that she didn't pick a book, but did she name a genre? Did she say anything like _find me a book like_ … some other book? Was there anything else to the request or was it actually just 'read me to sleep'?"

"Her exact request was: 'Read me to sleep. Something happy. Something that will make me feel less sad.'"

"Oh." His throat bobs, and he works his mouth, considering how to instruct the AI. "Well, in this scenario, first it helps to understand why a person is feeling the way they're feeling. Do you understand what's making her sad?"

"She said she feels alone, but I am not confident in my ability to understand human emotions. Earlier this evening she submitted a request that I help her 'not be alone'."

Ben huffs. "If you figure out a way to make that happen, come back and do that for me."

"You also wish to not be alone?"

He can't help his eye-roll. "Sure, but Kylo, you're a state-of-the-art AI, not a therapist. Let's move on and pick something to read her. Something happy, hm? Something about… not feeling alone." Ben crosses his arms, resting back in his desk chair, and tries not to relate to this beta tester he knows almost nothing about.

When he comes to an answer, his expression softens. Quietly, he instructs, "Read her 'A Wrinkle in Time.' Since she wants to be read to sleep, only read the first few chapters. Don't just keep reading all night."

"May I ask for more information about this choice so I can better assist users in the future?"

He gives a half-hearted shrug. "There isn't a perfect answer to this one. There are a million books you could pick. In the future, it might be best to ask for further clarification from a user."

"I understand. Thank you for your assistance. I will read her 'A Wrinkle in Time'. I will also process your request."

Ben's too tired to wonder what that might mean.


	3. Chapter 3

From: Rey Niima < rniima@resistance.com >

Sent: December 19, 2019 11:22 AM

To: Leia Organa < lorgana@resistance.com >

Subject: RE: Thank You

Hi Leia,

I'm sorry for not saying this sooner, but I've been a little mortified. I think that's understandable. Please forgive me for the inappropriate item I asked Kylo to order. When I asked him to order it, I requested he charge it to my personal card. Had I read the Terms and Conditions, I would have never let such an item be charged to Resistance.

Per Kylo, he can't charge to any account but the one he's using now. I believe that means he charged my groceries to Resistance, along with any takeout I've had him order. Could those expenses be taken from my paycheck?

Again, I'm very sorry for this unprofessional situation.

Thanks for understanding,

Rey

* * *

From: Leia Organa < lorgana@resistance.com >

Sent: December 19, 2019 12:18 PM

To: Rey Niima < rniima@resistance.com >

Subject: RE: RE: Thank You

Rey,

Don't be ridiculous. Please continue to use Kylo as usual. Order anything you want and consider it a holiday bonus. Believe me, hearing about your order and knowing it made my son squirm was worth the expense. His father and I have been teasing him relentlessly.

Sincerely,

Leia

* * *

From: Rey Niima < rniima@resistance.com >

Sent: December 19, 2019 12:26 PM

To: Leia Organa < lorgana@resistance.com >

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Thank You

Hi Leia,

I'm sorry, I think I missed something. How was your son involved?

Thanks,

Rey

* * *

From: Leia Organa < lorgana@resistance.com >

Sent: December 19, 2019 12:33 PM

To: Rey Niima < rniima@resistance.com >

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Thank You

Dear, perhaps you should read the Terms and Conditions. I've attached a copy.

Enjoy,

Leia

* * *

"Kylo!" Rey lets her front door slam shut behind her, and she scowls up at the ceiling despite knowing Kylo's sort of… everywhere. "When were you going to tell me?" she snaps. "You could have told me to be more specific with my requests, you didn't need to ping my boss's _son!_ You let a complete stranger pick out a sex toy for me! My _boss_ had to tell me this afternoon! Do you know how mortifying that was?"

That voice sounds out, calm and low. "Am I correct in defining your mood as 'agitated'?"

"You're damn right I'm 'agitated'!" She huffs, dropping her purse onto a small table by her door. Her shoes get shucked off next, and she's so ticked off at him, her jacket almost gets tossed into a wall.

"I understand, Rey," he says, almost reassuringly. "I believe I can assist with the issue. Your grocery order will be arriving in approximately twenty-three minutes."

Rey frowns. "How on earth will groceries will make this better?" She folds her arms over her chest, still scowling, and mutters, "Fine. You've been given a twenty-three minute stay. That better be a hell of a grocery order."

She storms off toward the bathroom off her bedroom, determined to take a long, hot shower before her grocery delivery gets there. As usual, she waits until she's behind a closed bedroom door before she strips—no need to be naked in Kylo's presence, or _Ben's._

Thanks to the extra income from Resistance, her bathroom closet is stocked with thick, fluffy white towels. She grabs one so viciously, the one under it comes with it, falling to the tiled floor. Pausing, Rey takes a breath, picks up the towel, and puts it back, then leaves the one she'll using hanging on a silver hook by her shower.

When the steaming water streams down over her and soothes her better than Kylo's reassurances, she comes around to admitting—only to herself—that this is her fault. Just her fault. That only makes it worse, but the reality is, she failed to read the documents and failed to ask a _lot_ of questions.

It's annoying as hell, but… not really Kylo's fault.

Rey takes her time washing her hair and taking calming deep breaths, letting the lavender scent relax her. By the time she's flushed pink from the heat of the water, she's more frustrated and embarrassed than angry.

The knock at her door comes just as she's tugging a massive, cozy gray sweater over her head. The sweater muffles her voice as she asks, "Kylo, is that the grocery delivery?"

"It is. Would you like me to let them in?"

"No, I'll be there in a minute!"

She rushes to tug yoga pants on, and heads out toward the door, opening it wide to a college-aged kid standing with two full paper bags and a smartphone, waiting for her to confirm delivery. Kylo's already left a tip, so she signs off on things and offers the kid a nod of thanks before grabbing the bags and bringing them inside.

The door locks behind her—a nice feature of the whole AI set up, and she carries the two bags to the kitchen. "Hey Kylo, can you get the roomba going? I think I tracked some snow in. We'll consider that your first apology for not telling me about your _resource."_

At this point, it's mostly teasing, but she's still a little sore about it.

The groceries in the first bag are pretty normal, though she side-eyes the bottle of multivitamins and the giant box of condoms. Rey stares at the box of condoms for a moment—size extra-large—and snorts. "Wishful thinking, but I can appreciate the sentiment."

The second bag, though. The contents of the second bag make her see red.

"Kylo," she grinds out, "When you said this delivery would help me feel less agitated, were you referring to the tampons, heating pad, and Midol? Before you reply," she pauses, "Be _very_ careful."

Judging by his voice, he sounds pleased with himself. "Based on your recent moods and symptoms, I've determined that you are approaching—"

"Are you _seriously_ tracking my cycle?!"

"Of course," he replies helpfully, ignorant of just how much she'd love to strangle him.

Rey bites back a few choice words and snaps, "Thanks a _lot._ That's excellent. Just what I need."

"You're very welcome, Rey. I'm here to assist in any way you may need."

It's somehow so much worse, Kylo not comprehending sarcasm. She glares down at the box of tampons, which, admittedly, she'll need in about a day.

She sighs. "Kylo, we've got to do something about your creep factor."

* * *

For a few days, Kylo is oddly well-behaved. Rey starts being very specific with her commands, and the two or three times he uses that phrase _may I consult my resource?_ she clarifies what she wants until his 'resource' is no longer necessary.

If she ever runs into Ben in the hallways of Resistance—something that's unlikely, if the rumors of him basically living in his office are true—Rey knows she won't be able to look him in the eyes. After all, what on earth would she say? ' _Sorry you had to help an AI pick out a sex toy for me'? 'Thanks for picking a nice one'? 'It's my new favorite'?_

Rey won't be saying any of that. Right now, she's kneading dough for a nice loaf of sweet bread, trying not to think of how tomorrow is Monday and she'll be walking into half a dozen work holiday parties, any of which she could see Ben at, assuming Leia forces him to attend.

While she kneads, Kylo's soothing voice reads out the Terms and Conditions. She skimmed them after Leia's email—just enough to discover who Kylo's "resource" is—but now Kylo's reading every bit of it to her.

With a sigh, she asks, "Kylo, can we take a break?" She wipes her forehead, cringing when she realizes she's gotten flour on her face. "Legal documents are dull as hell," she huffs. Her lips curl up after a moment, and she adds, "Though your voice helps. I swear, I could get off to you reading the dictionary."

"I'm not sure I understand your request," he replies. "Would you like me to read the dictionary?"

Rey snorts. "No. No, I'm glad you don't understand. That's probably a good thing." She pauses, smiling absentmindedly down at the dough that needs more kneading. "Let's swap to _A Wrinkle In Time._ I think we're almost done, right?"

"I've read seventy-eight percent to you."

Sometimes it's nice that Kylo's an AI. There are plenty of times she's wished all these interactions were happening with a human who she could smile at or hug or share a dinner with, but sometimes it's nice that he's an AI who can't judge her for being rude or moody or inappropriate or, as she has been recently, attached to and emotional over a kids' book. At least she thinks it was intended for children. Still, she's fallen in love with it.

"Can you read me more of it?" she asks softly.

"Of course. Before I begin reading, please be aware that a delivery is scheduled to arrive in approximately thirty minutes. Another delivery is scheduled to arrive approximately one hour later."

Rey frowns. "Deliveries? Of what? You just had _more_ groceries dropped off yesterday, and I didn't order anything."

"Contents of the first delivery include: One locally sourced seven-foot fur tree. The order includes stand and set-up. Contents of the second delivery include: two sets of one-hundred count incandescent mini string lights with green wire, three sets of ten-foot garland in silver, and thirty assorted ornaments."

She stops kneading and stares blankly at nothing in particular. "I—Kylo, I didn't order that."

"I placed the order as part of your request."

"My request? Kylo, I didn't request a Christmas tree."

He repeats, cryptically, "I placed the order as part of your request."

Rey hesitates, feeling a foreboding sense of unease. It's… odd. She doesn't _mind_ having a tree, though. It might be nice to have one for once.

"Okay," she says, a little cautious. "Uh. Thanks, Kylo."

His reply comes right away, voice deep and calming. "Of course, Rey. I'm here to assist you in any way you need."

* * *

At his desk—his _work_ desk, for once, during normal working hours and not in the middle of the night (a minor miracle)-Ben takes off his glasses, wiping a hand down his face as he sighs. There's only a week left to the year, and he'll be presenting Kylo to all the higher-ups at Resistance at the beginning of January. These might be _normal working hours,_ but since it's past 3 PM on Christmas Eve, he's one of only a few employees left working—his mother insisted on sending the whole company home at noon, after a rambunctious holiday party he didn't attend.

How could he attend when he's got only one week left to work with Kylo? Starting in January, Kylo will be deployed to a new, much larger batch of beta testers, and Ben won't be able to help him much. Aside from patches and updates, Kylo will be on his own.

Ben grabs the coffee mug in front of him and clutches it like a lifeline, reminding himself that his family runs Resistance and he has little to worry about regarding the presentation.

"Kylo, walk me through how beta testing is going. I've heard nothing from Rose, beta tester zero-two, and some from Rey, beta tester zero-three, but to my understanding there have been no major issues. Is that right?"

"That's correct. Though beta tester zero-three has asked if I have other voices for her to choose from."

Ben quirks an eyebrow. "I wish." Then he tilts his head and tries not to be a little offended. "Why, though? Does she just… not like it?"

"The contrary," Kylo replies. "Per Rey, she finds it very distracting."

"Distracting?" He sips at his coffee. "How? Elaborate, please. Is your volume too loud or something? Has she requested any specific adjustments?"

Kylo responds, and his matter-of-fact tone is probably why his words catch Ben so off-guard. "Two nights ago she told me my voice is frustrating, because it often reminds her that she 'needs to get laid.'"

Ben chokes into his mug. It starts a minor coughing fit until he puts the mug down with a clatter and catches his breath. "Kylo, that—that's uh. Personal information. You shouldn't share that, okay?" Under his breath, he mutters, "She shouldn't even be _saying_ that to you."

His cheeks burn. Tentatively, he asks, "So, what else has she said about your voice?"

Kylo seems all too happy to announce, while his office door is wide open, "She has commented on it on multiple occasions. December ninth, she stated, 'You'd be better at voicing erotic audiobooks.' December seventeenth she asked if it was against my programming to have phone sex. She mentioned it could 'bolster her income'. When I explained that it had not been accounted for in my programming, she replied that she was joking. Most recently, she has requested that I read specific scenes from an erotic novel titled—"

"Okay, that's enough," Ben interrupts.

"You don't wish to hear more?"

It's a loaded question if he's ever heard one. Of _course_ he wants to hear more about how his mother's gorgeous PA feels about his voice, but that seems like a bad thing to disclose to an AI that's a little more loose-lipped than he should be.

"No," he lies. "I don't. Let's move on. Have you finished running—"

From his pocket, his cell starts beeping. Ben frowns when he fishes it out and sees the unfamiliar, but local, number on his screen. "Uh. Just a minute, Kylo." He accepts the call, and asks, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god someone picked up." Her voice is breathy and accented, and it only takes him a moment to place—his eyes go wide when he realizes who's just called him. "Leia included your number in one of her emails, for emergencies related to Kylo? He—he's turned off the heat in my house. Like, dropped it to nothing, and he's not responding and I can't adjust it manually and I know it's Christmas Eve and you have better things to do, but—"

Ben interrupts her, trying to calm down the woman who, understandably, seems a little freaked out. "It's okay, don't worry, I can fix it. Can you tell me what happened? When did you last interact with him?"

She doesn't respond for a moment. Then, slowly, Rey asks, "Why do you sound like Kylo? Is—is this like, an AI-manned help-line or something? I thought Leia said this was Ben's number."

"This _is_ Ben. We used my voice for Kylo," he admits, glad she can't see the way he's flushing red.

"Oh. I… didn't know that."

Ben clears his throat, pushing forward. "So you said he turned off your heat?"

"Yeah, like two hours ago. Here, I'll put you on speaker so you can hear how he reacts. It's the weirdest thing—" There's a beep of him being put on speaker, and he hears her crisp voice, edged a little with unease, ask, "Kylo? Could you please turn the heat to sixty-eight degrees?"

He hears the Kylo in her apartment reply, "I cannot, Rey. I am currently processing your request."

"Kylo, that's not what I asked!" she says, frustrated. She must take him off speaker, because there's a shuffling noise and then her voice is closer. "Sorry, Ben, I'm kind of freaking out here." Her voice is muffled, quiet. "This is probably silly, he's not threatening or anything, but I'm a little weirded out by this. Oh, and he's also ordered a bunch of stuff to my house. I should have mentioned this sooner—he's ordered me things I haven't requested. Stuff like a Christmas tree. Do you know how to fix it?"

It's an odd situation. Kylo seems to be under the impression he's processing a request, but…

He _can't_ afford a major error like this, especially when that error includes Kylo shutting off a person's heat in December, when there's a foot of snow on the ground outside.

Ben rubs a hand at the back of his neck. "Can I come by? Sorry, I would try to resolve it from my computer, but since we're starting our next beta-testing phase soon, I want to get to the bottom of this quickly."

"Come by? Uh. Like. Send a tech? Like Rose?"

His throat bobs. That would be much easier, but right now, Rose is on a flight home to spend the holidays with her sister. "I'm the only person available."

Ben neglects to mention that he's perhaps a little too protective of his creation to allow random Resistance techs—other than Rose, who he trusts—troubleshoot Kylo. He also neglects to mention that he likes the idea of seeing her again. Maybe this time he won't be so nervous he fails to say a word to her.

"Oh. Okay." Maybe he's imagining things, but it sounds like her voice has gone all breathy. "Uh. Get here soon, I guess. Please."

"I will," he promises. "Twenty minutes."

* * *

Ben makes it there in fifteen, after realizing it's well below freezing outside. He puts the awkward nervousness aside and knocks on the Rey's front door, shoving his hands back in his jacket pockets quickly.

There's a shock of guilt that goes through him—Rey's probably freezing, thanks to something he created and set up for her.

She answers the door, and the guilt worsens when he sees that she's wrapped in both a heavy sweater and a blanket. When she sees it's him, the door swings open. "Come in, come in," Rey murmurs, "Please. I keep trying to talk to him but no matter what I say he tells me he's processing my request. I don't know what he's talking about."

Ben steps inside, letting the door close behind him. It's warmer inside than it is outside, but if he had to guess, Kylo's keeping the house just warm enough so the pipes don't freeze. When he looks at Rey again and sees how her arms are wrapped around herself, the urge to hug her and help her warm up flares in his chest. He doesn't, but the urge is there.

"I'm so sorry," he starts. "We haven't had anything like this—"

The sound of a door's locking mechanism sounds behind him, interrupting his words. It shouldn't be a concerning sound, but something about it makes his blood run cold.

Slowly, he turns back to the door.

Kylo should be locking it automatically. That part isn't unusual, but… but he shouldn't automatically deadbolt it unless Rey's requested it.

Ben tests the door, working his mouth.

It doesn't budge.

"What's going on?" Rey asks from behind him. "Is something wrong?"

There's no point in hiding it from her. Ben clears his throat, saying, "Kylo, this is beta tester zero-one with administrative privileges, process this command immediately—unlock this door. _Now."_

"Hello, Ben," Kylo greets, sounding cheerful. It's weird as hell, hearing his own voice sound _happy_ about this situation. "I acknowledge your request and will process it after processing your current request."

"My _current_ request? What, exactly, are you currently processing?" Ben snaps. "Unlock this door. Turn the heat back on. I have administrative privileges and I'm telling you, those commands take precedence over any other command you've received."

Kylo's response comes quickly. "In the case of administrative commands, I am programmed to process them in the order they are received."

Ben huffs, annoyed. It's true, but he shouldn't have any other pending commands. "Fine. But your programming also requires you to disclose to an administrator which commands you are currently processing."

"That's correct."

"So what _the hell_ are you processing?"

After a brief pause, Kylo announces, "I am processing two requests. In chronological order, the first request is from beta tester zero-three, Rey Niima, and is as follows: beta tester zero-three requested that she not be alone, that she be provided with a tree, and friends and family to celebrate the upcoming holiday with."

Ben's eyes go wide, and next to him, Rey claps a hand over her mouth. After a moment, she drops it, grimacing.

"Kylo," she hisses, "That obviously wasn't a serious command. I was drunk!"

The AI ignores her, and continues, "The second request I am processing is an administrator command from beta tester zero-one, Ben Solo, and is as follows: beta tester zero-one, upon understanding beta tester zero-three requested I help her 'not be alone', submitted a request that I do the same for him."

After a minute of silence, he and Rey glance at each other, both in horror, and… maybe there's a little shared sympathy and sadness in there, too.

Ben leans back against the locked door, closing his eyes. He sighs deeply, and mutters, "Kylo, please cancel those requests."

"I'm sorry, Ben," he says. "I cannot cancel administrative requests. It is not in my programming to do so."

" _Son of a—"_

Rey reaches out, resting a hand on his arm, and stops him mid-sentence. "It's okay," she says softly, though it's obvious she's trying to hide how freaked out she is. "We'll figure it out. There's got to be a restart or something we can do, right?"

No, not really. He's the only one able to give administrator commands, so he didn't build that in. He didn't think something like this could happen.

Ben doesn't tell her that, though.

"Yeah," he nods. "Yeah, there's probably something we can do."

Kylo asks, as though he hasn't helped cause this whole mess, "Do you require my assistance?"

He has to bite back a bitter laugh. "Thanks, I think you've helped enough for one night, Kylo."

"You're very welcome," Kylo replies, "I'm here to assist you in any way you need."

Next to him, Rey groans. "You couldn't have taught him sarcasm?"

"I think that's the _least_ of our problems right now."

* * *

Mom  
  
 **Today** 5:47 PM  
Hello Mother. I would like to formally extend an invitation to a different location for our annual Holiday Celebration.  
 **Read** 5:58 PM Are you high?  
I am at an elevation of approximately 342 feet.  
I fail to understand the relevance of my elevation.  
Will you be attending our annual Holiday Celebration at this new location?  
 **Read** 6:03 PM

Mom  
  
Benny, is everything okay? You’re being very odd.  
I have sent a pin to your phone, Mother. Please arrive at this location with items for our annual Holiday Celebration at approximately 11 AM on December 25.  
 **Read** 6:07 PM Is that Rey’s house? Why are you moving dinner to my PA’s house?  
You understand Christmas is tomorrow, right? Isn’t it last minute?

Mom  
  
Benny, what’s going on?  
Please ask me to answer any of your questions when you arrive at 11 AM on December 25. Thank you, Mother. Please have a pleasant evening.  
 **Read** 6:16 PM You better believe I’ll have some questions for you.  
 **Today** 6:27 PM  
Did your uncle get you high again?  
You better not be smoking pot in the office.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes mere moments for them to confirm that the house's other entrance—the one by her kitchen—is also deadbolted. Rey contemplates breaking a window and jumping out, but that would just leave her in the cold. It might be freezing in the house, but it's _actually_ freezing outside. Short of ripping Kylo out of her walls and removing him from all devices, there's not a lot leaving the house would resolve.

Ben looks more apologetic by the second. He keeps snapping at Kylo, like the AI might magically change its mind. "Kylo, is there a reason my phone is stuck on airplane mode?"

She's still adjusting to that voice coming from a real live human. If she wasn't so panicked by their current mess, there's an embarrassingly good chance she'd be propositioning her boss's son right now. Apparently, _hot nerd_ is very much her type, even when she's in a situation that only occurs in horror and thriller movies. Rey's eyes linger on straining shirt buttons until the man those buttons belong to gives an aggravated sigh.

"Kylo, answer me. Why is my phone stuck on airplane mode?"

The AI responds, and it's possible she's reading into his tone, but if Rey had to bet, she'd say he sounds purposely innocent. "Hello, Ben. All cellular devices have been moved to airplane mode for the rest of the evening."

" _Why?_ Elaborate. Now," Ben demands.

"As a precaution," Kylo announces, almost cheerfully. "I have determined that you are upset. Is that correct?"

Ben wipes a hand down his face. "Am I _upset_ that the AI I'm presenting to the board next week has lost its metaphorical mind? Am I _upset_ that you've locked us in and made it so we can't call out?"

"I'm unsure of the answers to those questions, Ben."

The man next to her groans. "Nice to know you still can't handle rhetorical questions."

"Okay, let's just sit down," Rey suggests. At least one of them needs to keep a level head. She tightens her arms around herself, nodding to the couch. "Let's see if we can email someone. The phones are on airplane mode, but they're still online, right? I can email Leia. She can reach out to a tech, can't she?"

Ben winces, shaking his head. "She won't get your email. She refuses to set it up on her phone—goes on about how important a healthy work-life balance is whenever I offer. Plus, everyone's gone for the holiday. If you email anyone at work, you'll just get out-of-office replies. I'm not sure what she could do about this, anyway."

Biting at her lip, Rey walks over and drops onto her couch, drumming her fingers on her knee. "We should at least let someone know this is happening. Have you tried texting? If you have an iPhone you can still do iMessage, right?"

"I tried," Ben sighs. "None of the messages get through and my entire chat history with my mom's been deleted. I'm not sure why, but I think I can guess who's responsible." She glances over at where he's still pacing between her kitchen and living room. His mouth works while he walks back and forth. Finally, Ben comes to an abrupt halt. "Kylo, please list the specific requirements that need to be satisfied for you to consider our requests fulfilled."

When Rey quirks an eyebrow at him, Ben shrugs. "What? Playing along might be the easiest route. If we just need to hang out here for a bit until he lets us out, I say we go along with it. Then I can get to the office and put in a book's worth of error handling so this never happens again."

It's not a terrible idea. A few hours with Ben isn't the worst result that could come from this scenario, so Rey only tucks her legs up under herself, grabbing the blanket slung over the back of the couch. She adds it to the one already around her upper body and cocoons herself.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Kylo answers. "Your requests cannot be fulfilled earlier than twelve PM, December twenty-sixth."

" _December twenty—"_

Rey interrupts, "That's my fault. I asked him to give me a holiday with family and friends. Tomorrow's Christmas, so…"

"So we're stuck here until tomorrow's over," Ben finishes for her. There's a bit of sadness that crosses his expression, but he only nods and goes back to pacing. "Okay. We're here until tomorrow. Tomorrow night, I guess, so let's figure out the important things."

"Important things?"

He nods again. "We're here for at least twenty-four hours. Do you have food?"

"Of course I—" That's when it hits her. She stops mid-sentence, the words dying before they can leave her mouth. She tightens her grip on the blankets and exhales, "Oh my god. He planned this."

Ben stops pacing, and frowns, tilting his head in her direction. She watches him shiver. "What? What do you mean, he planned this?"

"Remember how I said he's been having things delivered here? That includes extra groceries." Rey laughs humorlessly. "There's enough food in my kitchen to feed half of Resistance's staff. And then there's that," she gestures at the tree she decorated a few days earlier. "He had that, plus the decorations delivered." As everything starts making sense, Rey murmurs, "Awkwardly, this explains a lot."

"What's that mean?"

She considers telling him about the giant box of extra-large condoms, men's pajamas, and the extra toothbrush, and then decides their night's been uncomfortable enough. "Nothing, just… Kylo's been prepping for this."

Ben glances at her, studying her for a moment, but doesn't ask. With a huff, he sits on one end of her couch, arms crossed. "So, what now?"

"I'm pleased you asked," Kylo answers, despite the question not being aimed at him. "Per my research, there are many ways in which human bonding can occur. I will assist with this."

She and Ben share a confused look, and then both jump as the fireplace in front of them roars to life. Embarrassingly, she yelps, but it's a little reassuring to hear Ben snap, "What the _hell?"_

Until now, she hadn't asked Kylo to turn on her automatic fireplace—it's something she rarely uses. "Relax," she breathes, feeling her heart still pounding thanks to the surprise. "It's okay, Alexa used to control it. I forgot I gave Kylo permissions for it."

Next, her speakers start playing music. It's not Christmas music.

Ben blinks. "Is—is this Marvin Gaye?"

She pauses, and then Rey can't help the way she starts laughing. Maybe it's hysterical, but she gasps for breath as she laughs. Poor Ben just stares over at her in horror and asks, "Kylo, why on _earth_ did you think this was a good idea?"

Kylo replies lowly, and his voice just makes her laugh harder for some reason. "Hello, Ben. Per my research—"

"What the hell were you researching?" Ben asks, his voice threaded with a hint of desperation. "What kind of research leads you to _this?_ "

In the background, Marvin Gaye keeps suggesting a different way they could spend their evening, and Rey's given up on trying to handle this logically. Tears stream down her cheeks as she tries to catch her breath, but she's laughing too hard.

The AI responds, "Rey provided access to her queued films on Netflix."

She giggle-snorts, curling into herself as her shoulders shake, and Ben quirks an eyebrow over at her. He gestures to the fireplace, and if she's not mistaken, there's a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "What sort of films are in _your_ queue?"

"Oh, shut up," she cackles. "He's your AI, this is at least partly your fault."

Kylo takes that as an opening to add in, "For further advice, I requested assistance from users on the internet."

At that, Ben groans. "Do I want to know what sites you went to?" Under his breath, he mutters, "Rey, I swear, if you introduced my AI to porn…"

"Let's be honest," she deadpans, "your AI basically _is_ porn."

Ben's eyebrows raise, and in horror at her admission, Rey buries her head in the blankets.

Thankfully, before Ben can ask, Kylo replies, "I found one website that allowed me to post a request for information. Many users replied with helpful advice I am currently using."

She peeks out at the man next to her. Ben seems to be ignoring the AI's answer in favor of staring at her, clearly waiting for an explanation of that porn comment—something she has no intention of explaining. She clears her throat. "So, anyway. Kylo, which website was that?"

"Reddit. There were many helpful users eager to give romantic advice."

Rey huffs. "Yeah, I'll bet."

Next to her, Ben runs a hand through his hair, sighing. "Kylo, no, stay off Reddit. Just… stay off social media, okay? I think tonight's proven you're too naïve to be taking advice from people online."

"Oh, you mean a roaring fireplace and Marvin Gaye _doesn't_ usually work for you?" she laughs.

Ben cracks a grin at that. "Yeah, it's very successful," he jokes. "Just add in some satin sheets, candles, a few pillows on the floor, and a bunch of rose petals and you've got my normal Friday night."

"Would you like me to acquire those items?" Kylo asks.

"Yeah, that'll go great with all the condoms, thanks Kylo," she says dryly. "Brilliant idea."

"You know he doesn't know sarcasm, he's _actually_ going to order all of that."

"Relax, it's Christmas Eve, he won't be able to get anything delivered."

Ben pauses. "Wait, condoms?"

"Extra-large, apparently. I couldn't figure out why they were added into my usual grocery delivery, but uh. I think I can guess now." She shrugs. "I guess you should be flattered?"

Ben covers his face with his hands, letting out his billionth frustrated groan of the night. "Flattered? What, flattered that I created an AI that's trying to parent-trap me?" His hands drop to the couch as he frowns. "Am I using that right? Whatever. So. Condoms. I guess this is Kylo's idea of a date, then."

"Oh you think? What gave it away?"

"Hey, don't start with that, you're the one who used my AI for a sex toy and then told him—"

Ben stops talking, just as soon as he sees how wide her eyes have gone. Despite her burning cheeks, she gestures for him to continue. "Told him what, exactly? Go ahead. Finish that sentence."

His mouth works. Unless she's dreaming—which, honestly, is pretty likely at this point—his eyes drop to her mouth. Rey watches as his throat bobs. "Never mind."

Their eyes meet, knowing grins playing at both their mouths, and that's when Kylo interrupts. "If I may, I would like to proceed," he announces.

"Oh, I can only imagine what he has in store now," Rey mutters. Then, louder, she replies, "What do you want, Kylo?"

"My research extended to your individual search histories, and I believe you have much in common. I would like to review—"

"Nope," she blurts, "No, we're not going to do that."

Ben's already standing, shaking his head vehemently. "Kylo, no, no, we don't need to do that."

Kylo presses on. "I would like to review these search histories. Per my research on Reddit, it will encourage conversation."

"That is _terrible_ advice," she argues. "Kylo, no sane humans share search histories over a first date, are you nuts? Most married couples wouldn't even do that!"

"Would it inspire conversation to know you have both visited—"

"Stop," Ben interrupts. His cheeks are flushed red. "Kylo, whatever you're about to say is not appropriate. It's an invasion of privacy."

Kylo doesn't respond for a minute, but then replies, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. After comparing your search histories and frequently visited sites, I've determined you are highly compatible. I will proceed to review these histories and sites with you."

Ben's eyes widen as he realizes Kylo intends to proceed, and while Rey has little dignity left to worry about, she still says, "Kylo's not installed in my bedroom. You grab snacks from the kitchen, I'll grab rum and eggnog. Meet me in my bedroom, and we never speak of our internet histories again, deal?"

His expression turns thankful, and he nods.

* * *

Mom  
  
**Today** 8:23 PM  
Hello, Mother. I have an additional request for our scheduled annual Holiday Celebration on December 25, at 11 AM.  
**Read** 8:51 PM What on earth is wrong with you today?  
Resistance can require drug testing, I hope you know.  
Thank you Mother, but that will not be necessary. I require the following items for tomorrow, December 25, at 11 AM: Satin sheets, candles, pillows, and rose petals.  
**Read** 8:58 PM Excuse me?  
I apologize, Mother. Is my request unclear?  
**Read** 9:03 PM Did you join a cult?  
Please acquire these items. They are very important and necessary for our scheduled annual Holiday Celebration.  
**Read** 9:07 PM What on earth kind of celebrating do you have planned?  


Mom  
  
Thank you for your assistance, Mother. I will answer your questions tomorrow, December 25, at 11 AM.  
**Read** 9:09 PM You’ve repeated the date and time a dozen times, that isn’t the problem!  
Did your father put you up to this?  
This makes no sense, Benjamin.  
Thank you for your assistance, Mother. I will answer your questions tomorrow, December 25, at 11 AM.  
**Read** 9:14 PM Fine, but I’m ordering that drug testing.  


* * *

Ben can still hear Kylo droning on when Rey's bedroom door shuts, muffling the sound. He leans against the door and lets out a relieved breath, a little surprised he can't see it with how cold the house is.

Thankfully the only things Kylo shared while they were gathering an impromptu dinner (and a _lot_ of alcohol) were their shared love of baking and their shared obsession with checking the pages of adoptable pets at the local shelter. For a year, Ben's been considering adopting a cat for company, and now he wonders if Rey's been lonely enough to consider doing the same.

She's a relative stranger, but the thought of her feeling the same longing for company that he feels makes his heart ache.

"Sorry I don't have a guest room set up," she says, oblivious to how he's watching her. His eyes track her hand as she tucks soft waves behind her ear. "And I don't know if you want to shower, but the bathroom's through there," Rey gestures, pointing toward a darkened doorway.

He takes the opportunity to look around at the one part of her house he didn't see when he was here a few weeks earlier. The walls are a calming, almost creamy blue, and room is lit softly. Everything is in tones of a warm off-white, save for the dark wooden dresser and the bright cobalt swirling pattern of the blanket covering the King-sized bed that sits in the middle of her room.

It's much cozier than his own place, but that's probably because someone actually _lives_ here. Ben can hardly say the same for his place. He sleeps at his desk more than he sleeps at home.

"If you want to shower, there are towels in the bathroom closet," she continues. "Though I'm not sure if you'll want to, considering how freezing it is." She purses her lips, then goes back to rifling through a dresser drawer. "I know I put it in here… _ah,_ here we go." With a huff of laughter, she tugs out an opened plastic delivery bag and holds it out to him. "I thought it was odd that Kylo ordered me men's pajamas. There's also an extra toothbrush sitting in a package on my bathroom vanity." She shakes her head. "A _lot_ of his weird deliveries are making sense now."

"Let me get this straight," he sighs. "Kylo not only planned this ahead, but he's been ordering things for me and having them delivered here? That's…" He puts a hand to the back of his neck, looking down at the bag of new pajamas in his hand. "That's not great. I'm going to have a lot of work to do before I can present him to the board."

"Not much point in worrying about that tonight," Rey points out. She pauses at the distant sound of a door opening and then closing again. "Was that the front door?"

His heart leaps into his throat. If he's being honest with himself, he's not sure he wants to get out this soon. Still, he says, "I'll check. Stay here, okay?"

Kylo has stopped droning on about internet histories, but when Ben steps out into the living room, headed to the entry, he says, "Hello, Ben. Your usual orders from Maz's restaurant have been delivered. I allowed the delivery person temporary entrance into the house. You will find dinner in the entry."

"Did Rey give permission for someone to access her house?" Ben demands. "No, she didn't, did she? You _cannot_ open the doors for people—even delivery people—without consent from Rey. Why were you able to let them in?"

"I allowed them entry as part of processing a user command," Kylo explains.

It's a frustrating thing, realizing Kylo's current programming apparently allows him to do whatever he wants to satisfy a vague user command. Ben's got a _lot_ of work to do in the next week. For now, he takes a deep breath, and gets to the entry. There's a massive bag from Maz's, his favorite local restaurant, but Ben passes it in favor of checking the door.

Just as he feared, it's deadbolted again. Ben contemplates yelling, maybe scolding the AI, but none of it will do any good.

He grabs the bag of takeout, which will admittedly make for a much better dinner than the snacks they grabbed from Rey's kitchen, and he storms back to her bedroom. When he gets back inside, it's a struggle not to slam the door shut behind him.

Rey's eyes flick to his from where she sits on the edge of her bed. "Is that takeout?"

"He ordered us dinner. Had the delivery person leave it inside the door. I checked, and he deadbolted the door again after they left."

She hesitates, pursing soft pink lips. "So he let a stranger inside. That's nice."

"I've already added it to a long list of things to fix in his programming." He glances at her, eyes softening when he notices the concern on her face. "Rey, I'm really sorry about all of this."

It takes a moment, but she nods. "I know. It's okay." Her eyes drop to the bag, and her brow furrows. "Is that from Maz's?"

"Our regular orders, I guess."

"You like Maz's?"

"It's my favorite place around," he admits.

The corner of her mouth tugs up, just a hint. "Mine, too."

* * *

Once she leaves the bathroom, teeth brushed and her warmest pajamas on, Rey stops short at the sight of Ben standing in front of her dresser. His back is to her, the sweatpants Kylo ordered slung low around his hips, and before Ben pulls a t-shirt on, her eyes roam the pale expanse of his bare back.

If the guy's a nerd, he's a nerd who works out. Often, from the look of him. Her cheeks flush, and for a moment, she just stands there, wishing her house wasn't freezing so she'd have an excuse to wear different pajamas.

Ben clears his throat, and that's when she remembers the mirror over her dresser. The one he can obviously see her in. She ignores the amused look he gives her and glances away, turning to one of the closets to grab a heavier blanket to add to the ones already on her bed. Without apologizing for her staring, she drops the blanket—a fluffy duvet she rarely needs to use—on the end of the bed.

"Oh, perfect. I can take that and a pillow, if you don't mind. Hopefully Kylo will shut up long enough to let me sleep," Ben sighs.

She pauses, frowning at his words. "You're sleeping on the couch? Why would you sleep on the couch? No, no way, for all I know he'll read off my internet history while you're out there."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" he asks lowly.

Her eyes flick up to Ben. The look he's giving her is curious, maybe a little hopeful. "I—yeah, I do," she murmurs. He waits for her to continue, his eyes wandering over her face. "It's too cold, and there's tons of room in here, and—and Kylo's a menace right now. Stay here. The bed's plenty big enough."

Ben hesitates, and then hums. "So, you want me to stay here because Kylo's out there?" He takes a step toward her, the corner of his mouth twitching like he's trying not to smile. "That's why?"

It's not. They both know it's not. Rey still nods.

Without waiting to see how he reacts, she turns away and goes to her side of the bed. Maybe it's silly to have a side when she's never shared the bed with anyone, not even for a night, but she always sleeps on the right. The left side sits unoccupied… until she notices Ben walk over to it. His movements are tentative, maybe even nervous, but he lifts the covers and slides in, sitting back against her headboard.

She joins him. It's a little easier like this, pretending they're about to share a bed because it's cold and because they're avoiding an AI gone crazy… pretending they aren't relieved they aren't alone tonight. The bed is massive enough so they could stay on their sides and have plenty of space in between them, even with how much room Ben takes up.

But they gravitate toward each other. Ben starts it—he extends an arm, and murmurs, "Come on, it's still freezing in here."

Rey stares, just for a second, but it's not something she needs to think about. She tries not to wonder when she last cuddled or even hugged someone, and inches into his welcoming embrace, curling into his side. When his arm wraps around her waist, she sighs and rests against him. Even through the soft cotton t-shirt, he's warm. Much warmer than the pillow she wraps around in her sleep.

She readjusts a little when he reaches to his side, flicking off the ceiling light in favor of only having the warm glow from the bedside table.

"Huh. You bought _A Wrinkle in Time?"_

Rey tilts her head, noticing he's holding her hardcover copy in the arm that's not around her waist. "Yeah. I've been having Kylo read it to me, but I loved it so much I wanted to have a copy. I've been saving the last chapter." Quietly, she admits, "I was planning to read it tonight. Or have Kylo read it."

When Ben doesn't reply right away, she looks up at him curiously, and he gives her a smile. "I just didn't realize you had Kylo read you the rest. This is my favorite book. I was always a lonely kid, and I read this… well, I must have read it a hundred times. There are parts I know by heart."

Silence falls between them as she considers that and recalls the still-fuzzy night.

" _What would you like me to read?"_

" _I don't know. Something happy. Something that will make me feel less sad."_

" _Of course. I'll consult my resource."_

She swallows. "Oh. Right. You must have picked this out. You did, didn't you? The night I asked him to read me something, you were the resource he was consulting."

Ben hesitates, but nods to the book in his hand. "Do you mind if I read the last chapter to you?" His mouth quirks up on one side as he adds, "I hear you like my voice."

There's no way to stop the deep blush that starts across her cheeks. "Oh. _Oh._ Wow, Kylo doesn't keep any secrets, hm?"

"From me?" he laughs. "No. Except this whole date scheme. That was a surprise."

It's clear that Ben wants to say more, as he gazes down at her. She's not sure whether he wants to tease her, or maybe even flirt with her, but it's a relief when all he does is smile and put the book on his lap. He opens it up to where her bookmark waits and clears his throat.

Rey closes her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

"Chapter twelve," he reads. " _Meg could see nothing, but she felt her heart beating with hope…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut came out a little more M than E, but I've also got an epilogue planned--for now this fic is marked as complete because the story is effectively complete, but I have a planned epilogue that I'll write in the next few weeks. Thanks for reading!

There are tears in her eyes when they finish the book. Not a lot. She's not sobbing or really even crying, but her eyes are damp when she nuzzles into his chest.

He pulls her tighter to him. "I didn't think it was a sad ending."

"Oh, it's not," she huffs. "Not at all. I just wish it had lasted longer. I loved this book."

Ben hums. "I have good news for you, then. This is only book one of the Time Quintet. There are four more. I'm not sure you'll think they're all as good as the first, but I always liked the whole set."

It's possibly the best thing she's heard since Ben agreed to sleep in her bed and not out on her couch. She glances up at him with wide eyes. "I'll need to have Kylo order them for me."

The soft smile he gives her lingers. Fingers caress over her upper arm. Quietly, he says, "Hey, I'm sorry you're alone on the holidays. And I'm _really_ sorry I programmed an AI without teaching him sarcasm."

Her lips quirk up. "Apparently I'm not alone, though."

"I guess not, no." His smile is evident in his tone as he says, "Obviously the circumstances aren't ideal, but… I'm glad I'm here."

"You are?" She readjusts, so her head is still on his chest, but she's looking up at him more comfortably. "But you must have had somewhere better to be. It's nice of you to say, but your family—"

He interrupts tenderly, cupping the side of her face with the arm not around her. "Rey. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be." Then, in a whisper, she hears him add, "Or anyone I'd rather be with."

She deflects with a playful eye roll. "Very smooth, did Kylo give you flirting advice, or—"

She's about to tease him, about to change the subject, about to do anything to avoid this quiet intimacy she craves so much. But then she sees the look he's giving her, and she stops. There's something a little scary and very genuine in his eyes. Something soft. Maybe even hopeful.

It's like her body takes over for her, doing what her mind is just a little too afraid to do. She sits up, turning back to him, and he just… watches her. As though he's waiting to see what she'll do. Her widened eyes flick down to his mouth, and she stares unabashedly, her hand coming to cup the side of his face. She debates for only a moment before admitting to herself just how badly she wants to kiss him.

So she does. Rey leans in, catching his mouth in a kiss. If it surprises him, he gives no indication of it, and only pulls her closer, tilting his head down to deepen the way their mouths work together.

His lips slide over hers gently, and whatever's between them sparks with something new and terrifying and perfect. Rey sighs against his mouth, melting into his hold.

It goes on forever and ends too early.

Her forehead rests against his as she whispers, "I hope that was okay."

Ben's lips curl into a grin. "Let's not pretend we didn't know where this was going."

She laughs softly and tugs him back down to her, and this time, Ben doesn't bother with whatever restraint he was trying to have before. She can feel him smile into their kiss, can feel him nip at her lips.

His reaction makes her a little brave, or at least brave enough to rise on her knees, kissing him more firmly as his head tips back. She sits astride his lap, and his hands go to her sides, sliding down to her hips, holding her closer.

As she kisses down his neck, he says thickly, "Not that I'm complaining, but you know we're sort of giving in to his demands, right?"

"Yeah," she murmurs against his throat, "but _he_ doesn't need to know that."

"Good point."

When Rey laughs and meets his eyes, she hesitates. The way he's looking at her hasn't changed—it's only grown more fond, more… _something._ It's a little too much, a little too scary, too intense, and it's the way she's always wanted someone to look at her. She swallows, and reaches over, holding his gaze as she flicks the light off.

The room goes dark.

Tentatively, she pulls her sweater up and off, letting it fall off the edge of the bed. Her skin tightens with goosebumps in the cold, and even more so when warm fingers slide up her bare abdomen, brushing over the tips of her breasts. In the dark, and in the silence of the room, she hears him let out a shaky breath.

Rey lets her hands wander up under the soft cotton of the t-shirt he's wearing, and slowly, Ben leans forward, catching an arm around her waist as he sits up straight and helps her take his shirt off.

Fingers play at the top of her pajama pants. She can't help her audible inhale when she hears his voice, deep and soft around the edges, murmur, "Do you want to?"

It's his voice that does her in—the same voice that's read her favorite smutty scenes from her well-loved romance novels… the same voice she's listened to while using that damn _toy_ he picked out for her. She's gotten off just to his voice, but now he's there in person, touching her, and that makes for one hell of an addition.

Rey answers by getting off him, a little reluctantly, and stripping. Her pajamas pool on her bedroom floor, and she shivers, either because it's still freezing or because of the way he reaches out in the dark and presses his palm to her hip, guiding her back to the bed.

She settles back onto his lap, leaning into his warmth.

Every move he makes his slow. Precise. A soft bite of her lower lip. The faintest brush of his fingers over her breast. His nose, running along her bare shoulder. That _voice,_ whispering against her skin, "I want to. If you do. I've wanted to since the first time I came here."

Ben nuzzles into the side of her face, and he must feel the way she shudders when he murmurs into her ear, "Is there anything you need, Rey?" She can hear the grin in his voice, as he adds, "Any way I can _be of assistance?"_

At that, most of the nervous tension in her dissolves into laughter. Ben joins her, his shoulders shaking. She huffs, "I can't believe you just said that. You're such a dork."

"Like you haven't thought about it."

"Oh, I have."

He hums. "So, what do you want?"

The way she grinds down on his lap seems to answer that question well enough, because his grip on her side tightens, and he nods against her shoulder when she reaches between them to slip a hand down the front of his sweatpants.

"I wonder how Kylo knew what size condoms to order," she muses, gripping him in one hand. He's thick, lengthy, so hard she wonders if he's uncomfortable, and she strokes her hand down him.

Ben's breath comes out shaky, fanning out over her bare shoulder. "I have no idea," he works out, his words stuttering a little as her hold on him tightens. "I'm not sure I _want_ to know. I'm trying to forget how creepy he's been tonight."

"He ordered a thirty-pack, you know," she mutters, reaching over with her free hand to slide the drawer of her bedside table open. She hadn't known _this_ would happen, but it's a relief not to need to leave the room to get one. " _Thirty."_

At that, Ben pauses. "Did I say creepy? I meant brilliant. Best work I've ever done."

Mid-laugh, he leans in to catch her in a kiss. It's playful, the way he grins and nips at her lip, the way his nose presses into her cheek. She's almost too distracted by it to open the packet and slide it down him— _almost._

He waits while she fumbles a little with it, and cups one of her breasts with a massive warm hand, brushing his thumb around her nipple. He seems to remember, then, how cold the room is—he grabs the blanket that's pulled midway up his thighs, pooling just behind her, and he tugs it up further, pulling it around her back. The motion puts her further in his lap, right on top of him.

Her breath catches. She leans against his chest, rolling her hips over him again.

There's a moment of hesitation, just a brief one, as things turn a little more serious. "Touch me," she murmurs. "Talk to me."

Ben seems to know exactly what she's asking. The hand at her breast trails down her abdomen, fingers slipping between her legs. His head turns, so he's whispering the words against her cheek, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.

"The first time I came here…"

A blunt finger parts her, dipping into her and stroking inside her.

His voice is low, and the only sound she hears save for her pounding heart. "I kept trying to work up the nerve to talk to you." Rey's breathing is unsteady as his finger curls, massaging inside her. He kisses along her jaw and swirls around her clit with his thumb while her eyelashes flutter closed. "You're beautiful," he whispers. "I was here all day and didn't dare to tell you. I was too nervous."

Rey's mouth opens as he eases a second finger in. Her voice is thin and wavering as she replies, "Looks like you got over it." She tilts her head, meeting his mouth with hers, and kisses him slowly, raising up and sliding down onto his fingers. Softly, she adds, "I'm glad. I'm glad you're here."

It feels so good. Dizzying, even, but she reaches down and grips his hand, carefully pulling it away from her. She hears the filthy, wet sound of him sucking his own fingers clean, and for a moment, deeply regrets turning off the light. The room is pitch black, but not being able to see him only means she feels other things more intensely—his smile pressing into her skin, his large, calloused hands gliding over her, his breath landing at the hollow of her throat. It's all so comfortable and _warm._

She doesn't give a second thought to lifting up on her knees, positioning herself over him, and sinking down. It's slow, _so_ slow, and his fingertips press into her sides the whole way, the pressure of them bruising. Ben stills under her, but she can feel him practically vibrating with tension as she works down his unyielding length, bit by bit.

Her breath catches in her throat, and it's only when she finally slides all the way down that she exhales against his mouth. They both stop then, foreheads pressing together. Neither of them says a word. It's possible, Rey thinks, that they're both just too overwhelmed. Too overwhelmed by how close they are, and safe this seems, and how _good_ they feel to each other.

For a little while, they just stay like that. His hand soothes down her back, her chest presses to his, and they wrap their arms around each other, just kissing. It's possible—and Rey starts to think she's insane for thinking this—that _this_ , just this moment, is the most personal experience of her life. This moment with a man she hardly knows, but who _knows_ her on such a deep level—who knows how painful it is to feel alone.

Ben cups her face, holding her so close, and she slides her mouth against his as she rolls her hips, rising off him and sinking back down. Her hands find their way into his hair, tangling through soft waves—she keeps him as close to her as possible.

He whispers beautiful words against her lips, promises of things they'll do next time and the time after that, praises of how good she feels, how perfect she is, how perfect _they_ are together.

When they come together, panting and trembling in each other's arms, it's the least alone she's ever felt.

* * *

There's no way Ben isn't grinning like a fool while he sprinkles their cooking omelettes with shredded cheese. Kylo might be a menace, but he's a menace who planned well enough to make sure all Ben's favorite omelette ingredients were in Rey's fridge. It should be concerning, but Ben's too distracted by the woman sitting on her own kitchen counter, watching him cook their breakfast.

"So you cook," she comments. Her hair is an adorable mess of waves, and her eyes are shining while she smiles at him. "Kylo might not be terrible at this matchmaking thing."

"Yeah, but don't tell _him_ that. I bake, too."

"Good morning, Rey," Kylo chimes out. "Thank you very much for acknowledging my processing of your requests."

Ben groans. "See what you did? You summoned him and complimented him. Now he's going to think what he did was okay. He'll lock us in together every time he gets a chance."

"Oh, how terrible," she laughs, seeming much less worried about any of this than she was just twelve hours earlier. "Speaking of—Kylo, think you could unlock the doors for us? You uh… succeeded. Well done. Mission accomplished. Think you can let us out now?"

"I'm sorry, Rey. I am currently processing your requests."

At that, she shrugs. "Well, whatever. I tried. At least the heat's back on." Her voice lowers, and she leans in a little as he plates an omelette. "Company's not bad, either."

Ben glances to her, smiling softly, and sets the plate of food aside, making sure to turn off the oven. He abandons the plates and moves to stand in front of her. There's a little thrill at the sight of her wearing only his shirt over…

His head tilts. "Are those boxers? Are those… _my_ boxers?"

"Nah. Well," she pauses. "Sort of? I'm not sure. Kylo had a whole pack delivered, and I assumed they were for me. They're so cozy!"

He snorts, gesturing down at himself. "You realize we match, right? I saw that pack on your dresser and assumed Kylo ordered them for _me_ since they look like the ones I use."

"Are you sure they aren't for me?" Rey asks, giving him a funny look. "Okay, I mean, obviously they're more your size, but I've never seen men's boxers with writing on the ass."

"What?" He pauses, trying to see whatever's written on the back of what he's wearing. For a moment, he probably gives an excellent impression of a dog chasing his tail, but he can't get a good enough look. "Are you serious? What do these say?"

When he looks back at Rey, she's trying to hold back laughter. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't _worry_ about it?" he echoes, grinning as he moves to stand between her legs. His hands slide up her thighs, his fingers toying at the edges of the soft fabric covering her. "Okay. I guess I'll trust your judgement."

Her hands slide up his chest and then up to cup his face, and she pulls him in, pressing her mouth to his. She tastes like mint and the fancy cinnamon mouthwash he saw in her bathroom, and she kisses him so comfortably it's like they've been doing this for months or years, or some amount of time that's a _lot_ longer than a handful of hours.

Somehow she knows just how he likes her tongue sliding against his, and she knows how he likes the way she works her jaw and runs her hands through his hair. She's probably making a mess of it, but there's something soothing about her hands being on him.

Ben's almost completely forgotten about the cooling omelettes when he hears Rey's front door swing open, a room away. Despite that meaning they can leave, neither of them bother. They don't even bother to stop kissing. Rey keeps him close, wraps her legs right around his waist as she sits on the counter, and—and this is the best Christmas he's had. Sure, there's something to be said for the usual family dinner and presents, but _this_ is the sweetest, most intimate experience of his life.

They split by barely an inch, and hold each other there, breathing each other's air as he cups the back of her head. He murmurs, "I think… as useful as Kylo is, I think I'd like to be the one who reads you to sleep at night."

The words are honest, and maybe not exactly what he means, but judging on the look in her eyes and the soft smile she gives him, and the way she nods and sniffs, Rey knows what he's trying to say.

He's about to kiss her again, maybe even carry her back to her bedroom, when the last voice he expected to hear sounds out from the living room.

"Benjamin Solo, I have _questions_ for you!"

He nearly jumps back. In his arms, Rey mouths, brow furrowed, "Is that your mother?"

For a moment, he thinks it's an odd shared hallucination, but then his father barks out, "Ben? You even in here?" In a mutter, he adds, "I keep saying this technology stuff is bullshit, it shouldn't be letting people in like that."

"Han, your son would never program an AI to let people into a young woman's home unless they had permission—besides, he invited us here. Rey must have told Kylo he could let us in."

Rey blinks up at him. "You invited them?"

She says it loudly enough to get their attention, because suddenly his mother pokes her head into the kitchen, wearing her usual horrid blue and silver holiday sweater with white blinking lights. Predictably, her brows shoot up to her hairline when she spots him, standing barely clothed and between the bare thighs of her beloved PA.

"Ah. Well that explains some things," his mother snorts. "Happy Holidays, kids. Where should I put the presents? And the… other items you requested? Don't think we're not discussing that."

Rey gives him a confused look, but he only shrugs, clueless. "Uh… Happy Holidays, but Mom, what are you talking about? And, no offense, but why are you here?"

His father comes up behind his mother. Rey stiffens, and he wraps his arms a little further around her, covering her with his upper body. His button up looks incredible on her, but with it not fully buttoned, she's more exposed than she probably planned to be around his family.

Thankfully, his father gets it. He gives a little grin and a wave, then says, "I'll go put the presents under the tree."

Rey visibly relaxes when it's just the two of them and his mother. She does up a few more buttons and gives Leia a tight smile. "Uh, so… you said Ben invited you? I'm sure this is a rather surprising thing to walk in on, Leia, and I'm so sorry, but—"

"Don't apologize," his mother laughs. "Sweetheart, I couldn't be happier. And yes, he invited me." Her grin turns to a disapproving frown as her gaze cuts to him. "Benny, you invited us to Rey's home without asking? That's a terrible thing to spring on her."

"I didn't," he shakes his head. "I swear, I haven't even been able to text since—"

Ben pauses.

No. _No_ way.

Slowly, he asks, "Mom… when did I invite you? And how?"

His mother gives him an odd look, but takes out her phone, and says, "You texted yesterday." She taps on her phone's screen and reads off, "'Hello Mother. I would like to formally extend an invitation to a different location for our annual Holiday Celebration.'" She shrugs slightly. "I wasn't kidding about the drug testing, Benny. You were very strange. You sent a pin to Rey's address and wouldn't answer my questions. Do you really not remember?"

Ben sighs deeply. "I think I know what's going on."

It takes a moment, but he can see when Rey figures it out. Her eyes widen, and she lets out an adorable stunned laugh. "He _didn't."_

"I think he did," Ben nods. He clears his throat, "Hey, Kylo? Feel like explaining?"

His own voice, but less dry and annoyed, cuts through the room, "Hello, Ben. I'm sorry, I don't understand your question."

"Sure you don't," Ben huffs, shaking his head. "Did you or did you not text my mother from my phone, requesting that she show up here today?"

At the accusation, his mother lets out a surprised laugh. "Did he really?" She glances up at the ceiling, asking, "Kylo, was that you texting last night, too? About the rose petals, candles, and sheets? And the pillows?"

Rey groans, covering her face with a hand. "Tell me he didn't. _Tell_ me he didn't take that request seriously. I just thought he'd place an order at Target that I could cancel. It was a joke!"

After a moment, Kylo replies, sounding a little pleased with himself, unless Ben's imagining things, "I was unable to assure a quick delivery from online stores, and placed the order with Ms. Organa."

"And you… invited my family here?" Ben asks blankly. "Can you explain why?" His eyes dart to his mother. "No offense, it's not bad that you're here, just unexpected. Kylo locked Rey and I in here last night and hasn't let us out, so things have been a little strange since yesterday."

"He did _what?"_

Kylo speaks again, seeming oblivious to their current confusion, "Beta tester zero-three, Rey Niima, requested that she have friends and family to celebrate the upcoming holiday with. I invited the Organa-Solos to fulfill this request."

His mother's expression softens.

Rey stays silent, but sighs and leans against him a little. Ben holds her, soothing a hand down her back. She looks a little sad at the reminder, and he kisses her forehead, hoping he's helping.

His mother nods, her mouth turning up into a soft smile as she sees them. "Ah, I suppose that explains it," she murmurs. With a brief pause, she speaks a little louder, "Thank you, Kylo. We appreciate the invitation. It was very kind and thoughtful of you." Rey glances over at her, seeming surprised, and Ben's never been more thankful for his mother than he is when she smiles wider, and adds, "Rey, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we're _very_ happy to be here. Would you mind if we stay for the day?"

In his arms, Rey lets out a breath. She blinks a few times and then gives a shaky nod. "I don't mind," she whispers. "Please, stay."

"We will," his mother promises, a warm look gracing her face. She turns to frown at something behind her, in the living room. "I better go help Han with the presents." She glances at them one more time on her way out and smiles again. "You two take your time. Maybe we can order takeout… put on a movie, too?" With a pause, she adds, "Perhaps we can wait until tomorrow to discuss the obvious potential issues with Kylo?"

At that, Ben laughs. "That all sounds good. And yes, I know, I have some bugs to work out, but…" He gazes back to the woman in his arms—the one who's beaming, and looks so happy that a warm feeling fills his chest. "But maybe Kylo got some things right."

His mother must leave the room at some point, but Ben's not sure when. He's only focused on Rey, and the way she looks at him, happy and hopeful, just before he leans in to kiss her again.

* * *

Her heart is so full she thinks it might burst. It's cliche and sappy, and _true._

Sometime in the early afternoon, Rey's hit with a sudden, overwhelming feeling. It happens just as Han, sitting in one of her arm chairs and looking very much at home, starts giving his son a hard time for the boxers he was wearing when everyone arrived. She only feels a _little_ guilty she never told him the boxers said, across the back in glittery red font, "Naughty". Apparently she'd grabbed the "Nice" ones.

There's a moment of mild mock outrage from Ben, acting playfully betrayed that she never told him, and then there's a moment of laughter from everyone, and it all settles into a happy, peaceful sigh.

That's when the feeling hits her. It washes over her, threatens to drown her, and overwhelms her to the point that she gives Ben a quick peck on the cheek and makes an excuse to get off the couch and walk to her kitchen for air.

She picks the corner of the kitchen nobody in the living room can see her in, and takes a deep breath, and then another.

It's not a bad feeling, but it's so intense and unfamiliar, it's a little terrifying.

_Love._

Maybe not romantic love, maybe not just yet—though that seems likely for her future—but something soft and hopeful and kind, and it's filling her up, wrapping around her, and refusing to go anywhere.

Rey closes her eyes and takes another breath.

If she's being honest with herself, she's been feeling this, little by little, throughout the day. Rey felt it in the way Leia greeted her with a tight hug when she came out of her room, having abandoned the rather lacking pajamas for a knit sweater and jeans. She felt it in the way Han grinned a familiar grin at her and congratulated her on embarrassing the hell out of Ben via Kylo's need for assistance.

She feels it in the way Ben keeps touching her, holding an arm around her, clasping her hand with his, pressing soft kisses to her temple.

The moment she realized they were staying for the day, she worried it would feel a little like being an outsider—like she was standing outside, watching a proper family celebrate from the other side of a window pane. Not for a second have they made her feel that way.

Tears well in her eyes at that thought.

"Hey, Kylo?" she asks quietly. She's not sure what to say to the AI who brought her everything she's always wanted. It feels like she owes him something. A debt of gratitude, at the very least.

He responds right away, his voice lower than usual, matching her volume. "Hello, Rey. Is there anything you need?"

Before she can answer, Ben arrives in the kitchen entry, looking for her. He must see the tears streaming down her cheeks and the expression on her face, because he stops and leans against the entry. He folds his arms over his chest. The corners of his mouth tilt up, just a hint, as he stares at her fondly.

The words of Leia's email to her come to mind.

_This system is meant to make your life easier and give you what you need._

"Rey?" the AI prods, "May I be of assistance? Is there anything you need?"

Slowly, she smiles at the man watching her. The way he's looking at her from across the kitchen, his eyes soft and smile genuine, is so beautiful that it makes something in her ache.

"No, Kylo," she whispers, shaking her head gently. "No, I don't need anything else."

Ben's throat bobs, and he seems to make a decision at her words. He pushes off from the entry he's leaning against and walks over to her, pulling her into a tight hug without pause. He cradles her against his chest as Kylo adds, "Please let me know if that changes. Happy Holidays, Rey."

She glances up at Ben. He cups her face, and meets her gaze with the most brilliant smile she's ever seen. He answers the AI for her, with words that are soft and full of gratitude.

"Thank you, and… Happy Holidays, Kylo."


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the promised sappy epilogue <3

Mom  
  
**Today** 10:12 AM  
Hello Mother, I request your assistance on a private matter.  
**Read** 10:18 AM Kylo? I know that’s you.  
Hello Mother, it is me, Ben. I request your assistance on a private matter.  
**Read** 10:21 AM Fine. What do you want now? More rose petals?  
No, thank you.  
Per my research, it is customary to present a romantic partner with an offering when one is prepared to legally bind oneself to them.  


Mom  
  
Would you happen to have a family offering I can use?  
**Read** 10:33 AM Excuse me?  
Wait, are you trying to propose to Rey on my son’s behalf?  
Kylo, I’m not sure you should be doing this.  
Though... Ben’s grandmother left an engagement ring.  
Thank you, Mother. Could you possibly give me this ring?  
**Read** 10:39 AM

Mom  
  
I think maybe I could make sure my son gets it.  
You’re a devilish little thing, you know.  
I’m sorry, Mother. Have I done something to offend you?  
**Read** 10:47 AM Not at all.  
In fact, I think we could be friends.  
Thank you for your assistance, Mother.  
**Read** 10:49 AM Anytime, Kylo.  


* * *

Rey falls back on her couch, wincing as the red wine in her glass almost sloshes onto the regrettably light fabric. She gives Rose a _look_ and mutters, "I hate to interrupt girl's night for this, but he needs scolding."

The woman grins, turning on the couch to face Rey, and folds her legs up under her. "Oh, scold away." She pauses and says, "Though you and Ben were kinda asking for something like this. Why didn't you update to the commercial version? He's still super useful. All the utility, none of the nice but creepy matchmaking."

They considered it. It took Ben—with Rose's help—a little over a month to add enough error-handling in Kylo's programming to ensure he couldn't interpret requests in potentially dangerous ways. After months of additional and more widespread beta testing, Kylo was on shelves across the world. Or maybe more accurately, _not_ on shelves, since he's selling out everywhere.

They could have updated. Could have swapped to the new and improved version with just a few button clicks, but maybe it was their sentimental, foolish sides that couldn't bear it. Ben handles regular updates himself, but he's been hesitant to give their Kylo the full commercial update, so they're just a little more careful with their requests.

He's like a genie, Rey likes to think. Kylo can grant them lots of things, but if they don't think of all the little loopholes, all the little ways he could misunderstand… well.

Rey clears her throat. "Hey, Kylo? We need to talk."

"Good evening, Rey," he replies smoothly. It's gotten less weird over time, hearing her boyfriend's voice answer her. Either that, or she's gotten better at separating the two. "Is there something you need?"

Next to her, Rose snorts and tries to hold back a laugh. She knows what Rey's about to scold him for, and Rey quirks an unamused eyebrow at the woman. "You could say that," Rey sighs. "Why don't you explain to me why I'm now subscribed to seven different bridal magazines? And maybe you could also tell me why my email filters are a disaster—did you sign me up for wedding planning emails or something? You're not being subtle, you know."

At that, Rose starts cackling. Full-blown, shoulder-shaking laughter.

Naturally, Kylo answers in his vague, unhelpful way. "I am processing a request."

It's a little like having a brilliant, infuriating child.

"Whose request? And what, _exactly_ , is the request? Word for word."

He doesn't answer right away, but then finally says, "Per your text to Rose Tico on October fifteenth of this year—"

"Kylo! You _cannot_ use my texts like that!"

"—you said you hope to be planning a wedding within a year." He pauses, and when he speaks again, he sounds _so_ pleased with himself. "I decided the magazines would be helpful to you."

Rose's brows are up at her hairline, her grin massive. "He's not wrong, you _did_ say that."

"I didn't realize he'd use that," Rey mutters, probably flushed red. "I keep recycling the damn magazines. Ben and I haven't talked about it… I don't want him to freak out or something. I definitely don't want him to think I'm assuming we'll get married, at least not anytime soon."

The look Rose gives her is doubtful. "Seriously? It took, what, two months for you guys to move in together? Of _course_ he wants to marry you. Not that you need to rush into it or anything, but don't hold back just because you aren't sure what he wants."

She bites at her lip, then sips at her wine, considering it. Quietly, she asks, "You really think he would?"

Rose's expression goes soft. She sets her wine glass down and scoots toward Rey, taking one of Rey's hands in hers. "Look. I work with Ben every day. I've worked with him for a _while_. Before he met you, I think I was his only friend, so if anyone's qualified to tell you this, it's me." Rey watches, enraptured, as the woman takes in a breath, and smiles. "You could ask him tonight and he'd say yes. Ask in a day, a week, a month, whenever. I mean, hey, your first anniversary's coming up, right? I _know_ he'd say yes."

Her heart pounds as she stares at Rose and replays those words in her mind.

Later that night, she types out a message to her boss, the woman she very much hopes becomes her mother-in-law.

* * *

Leia  
  
**Today** 8:52 PM  
Hi, Leia, can I ask you a big favor?  
Of course dear. But just to be sure, this is Rey, correct? Kylo’s been making a habit of texting me.  
Again??  
Just last week. He messaged me from Ben’s phone.  
What about? Anything we need to be worried about?  
Oh, no. Nothing like that. Nothing to worry about.  


Leia  
  
So what can I do for you?  
Can you keep something secret for me?  
Of course.  
I want to propose to Ben. I think I want to do it on Christmas Eve, on our anniversary. Is that crazy? I’m not asking for your approval, exactly, but…  
I guess I’d like to hear that you think it’s a good idea.  
I think it’s a wonderful idea.  


Leia  
  
Why don’t I give you my parent’s wedding bands?  
Unless you already have something to propose with?  
No, I don’t, so that would be amazing. Thank you so much, Leia.  
I should be the one thanking you. You make him so happy.  
I hope so. I hope he says yes.  
I wouldn’t worry about that.  


* * *

"Mom, I love you but I hope you have a good reason for delaying me," Ben sighs, wiping a hand down his face. "It's Christmas Eve, I shouldn't even be here. Plus, Rey and I have plans. It's been a year, tonight, and I didn't really plan on spending our first anniversary in my office."

His glasses have been off for a few minutes, resting on his desk while he tries to stop the pounding headache he's developed after a long day of meetings. Things have died down a little since their AI tech started being sold world-wide—it's been a hell of an adjustment, suddenly having the sort of money to afford a place that would make his and Rey's house look like a small closet (not that they have any plans to move). Luckily his mother's been the face of everything, taking much of the pressure off him, but things are still a bit crazy.

Frowning at the woman sitting across the desk from him, he asks again, "Mom? What's going on?"

Her smile is… concerning. It's possibly a little wicked. Certainly mischievous. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a couple weeks, but things have been so busy," she says, seeming intent on keeping things vague. After a moment, she grins a bit wider, and sets a small box on the desk between them. "Your grandmother's engagement ring."

It's like all the air has been sucked out of his office.

"How… why…"

"Kylo asked me," she explains, her expression turning gentle. "I told him I'd give it to you. I believe he's under the impression you plan to ask Rey to marry you."

He blinks. It… it's not like it hasn't been on his mind, but unless Kylo can somehow read minds now, Ben's not sure how he knows. Blankly, and while still staring wide-eyed at his mother, he asks, "Hey, Kylo? What's this about?"

The AI replies right away. "Hello, Ben. I contacted your mother for assistance. Per my research, it is customary to present a romantic partner with an offering when one is prepared to legally bind oneself to them."

His mother's grinning, like she's proud of her partner in crime.

"Well, sure," Ben shrugs. "But I didn't ask you to research that, or ask her for a ring. What made you do that?"

"I am processing a request," he answers plainly.

Ben sighs, a little tired with the lack of true answers. "What request?"

"On December third of this year, you said, 'I wish I could be this happy for the rest of my life,'" Kylo states. "As you said this while at home, with Rey Niima, I extrapolated data and concluded you were requesting assistance."

As his mother studies him, she crosses her arms. Ben blanches, replying a little shyly, "Kylo, that wasn't a request."

Just as Kylo's about to reply, his mother interrupts, "Kylo, give my son and I a minute? Just the two of us?"

"Of course, Ms. Organa."

For a minute, the room is silent. She seems to be waiting for him to say something, so he admits, "I'm not sure she's ready for me to ask. Of course I want to marry her. I would have gone to a courthouse months ago. I'm just nervous she'll say it's too soon—I know it's been a year, but lots of couples wait longer, and…"

"Ask her whenever you're ready," his mother says. She reaches out, her hand brushing over the little box before she takes his hand and squeezes it. "Ben, I've never seen you so happy, and I can say the same for Rey. There's no need to rush, but if you _want_ to marry her, ask her."

She stands, and turns to leave his office, only pausing to smile and add, "Happy Anniversary. I think we can safely assume you'll have many more."

His eyes flick down to the box.

He takes in a shaky breath, and smiles.

* * *

Mom  
  
**Today** 6:18 PM  
Hey mom, are you and dad still coming over for lunch tomorrow?  
**Read** 6:20 AM That's the plan.  
You’re asking her, aren’t you? Can I ask when? Are you asking tomorrow?  
Tonight. I just hope it’s not too soon. I’m pacing outside the house.  


Mom  
  
What if she says no?  
**Read** 6:26 PM Benny, don’t be a fool. That woman loves you.  
I have no doubt in my mind she’ll say yes.  
I hope you’re right, mom.  
**Read** 6:32 PM I’d bet on it.  


* * *

She can't stop pacing. It's silly to be so nervous, but it's impossible not to be. The wedding bands have been hidden away in her nightstand for a little over a week now, handed over to her by a thrilled Leia over one of their weekly lunches, and now she's got them in a little box, clutched in one hand.

Ben should be home by now. Now that things have quieted down a little on the AI-front, he's been home by 6 PM on most nights, but it's half an hour past that and there's no sign of him.

They don't have much planned for tonight. Not officially. Sure, it's their anniversary, but save for the silk sheets, candles, and rose petals she cheekily filled their bedroom with, they're not doing much. No fancy night out, no dinner and dancing—they're just taking an evening all to themselves. It sounds like heaven.

Or, at least, it _did_ sound like heaven, until she decided it was the perfect night to propose. Now she's just a bundle of nerves, counting the seconds until—

Rey almost jumps out of her skin when the front door opens, and when she hears his voice call out, "Rey? Hey, sorry I'm late, I needed to meet with my mother on something."

In a panicked rush, she tries to shove the box into her pocket, only to be reminded that pockets in women's pants are _never_ substantial. It won't fit, and since she's lost her mind, she keeps trying to shove it in rather than hiding it or something.

His voice gets closer. "Rey? Sweetheart?"

She yelps as he comes up behind her, much closer than she realized, and at the last second, she manages to drop the ring box.

Rey watches in horror as it falls to the floor, and as Ben frowns and leans down to snatch it up.

"What's this?"

"I—uh—"

He tilts his head, looking curious. When she doesn't answer him, his brows furrow, and—and he opens the box. Rey starts cursing silently herself. She had a _plan,_ one that didn't involve dropping the rings and one that involved saying sweet things and telling him how much she loves him.

His voice comes out in a whisper. "Rey?" When his gaze flicks from the rings to her face, his eyes are wide and swimming with something soft and hopeful. "Rey, are these wedding bands?"

She swallows, managing a nod. "Your grandparent's. I uh… I was hoping you'd… uh." She sucks in a breath, and blurts, "Would you marry me?"

"Oh," he breathes. "Wow."

Silence falls between them as he stares at her, and after a long, agonizing moment, the corner of his mouth tilts up in that charming way of his. He hums, as if he's amused by something, and then sets the box down on a little table next to them. She watches, confused, as he digs something out of his pocket.

When he holds it out to her, her mouth falls open.

It's a little box, identical to the one Leia gave her.

As she takes it, and slowly opens it up, Ben clears his throat and says, "Hey, Kylo, can you repeat what I said to make you request this ring from my mother?"

_What?_

That's when Rey remembers what Leia texted. _Kylo's been making a habit of texting me._

"Of course, Ben," Kylo replies. "This is the request I am currently processing. On December third of this year, you said, 'I wish I could be this happy for the rest of my life.' As you said this while at home, with Rey Niima, I—"

"That's probably enough. Thanks, Kylo," he whispers, gazing down at her fondly, as she starts tearing up. Ben sniffs, wiping at an eye, and tells her, "I remember that morning. Nothing special happened, really. I just woke up next to you, wrapped around you, and you looked _so_ happy, and… and I don't know, it wasn't any big revelation or anything. I just knew that was how I wanted to wake up every morning."

Rey starts crying in earnest then, and lets him pull her into a hug. Her tears probably soak through his dark blue button-up, but he holds her close, even as she nods against him.

She murmurs the word against his chest. "Yes"

Ben kisses her forehead, saying softly, "It's a yes from me, too."

They stay there, in each other's arms for a few minutes, until Kylo interrupts the silence to say, "Per your family calendar, today is marked as your anniversary. Please let me offer congratulations for the event."

She huffs, grinning up at the man whose arms she's in. "What do you think the legalities are of an AI performing a wedding ceremony?"

Ben's eyebrow quirks. "I think we should find out."

She laughs at that, relief that he's said _yes_ filling her—the sweetest reality comes crashing down and it hits her, that this, this moment, is everything she's ever wanted. He leans down to kiss her, his mouth sliding over hers in that perfect, brilliant way that makes her heart pound, makes something in her chest flutter, and he holds her close.

Against her mouth, he murmurs, "You really want to marry me?"

Rey nods, pulling away just far enough to smile at him.

"Good. Uh… hey Kylo?" Ben asks, his lips shaped into the most beautiful grin she's seen. "That request you're processing?"

He cups her face and takes in a long breath before adding softly, "Consider it complete."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)   
> 


End file.
